Legend of the Rings
by XiaoBai
Summary: **UPDATE**Chapter 10 is UP!!Finally!!The group of ring bearers had come to that stupid junction at last.Seperating into two equal groups,they each took a different path,one to a forest,the other to a lake and met two guys..........S/S E/T. Please be kind.
1. Chap 1: The Begginingor is it the meetin...

Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
//Thinking//  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
* Stress/emphasis *  
  
Flash back text  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ok…but… I own some other few characters that will be showing up LATER!!  
  
A long time ago, in a place called Hidora, eight magical rings of great power existed. These rings which have a mind of their own enables the wearer to posses great power and together, these rings enable Hidora to be a peaceful land that prevent invaders to invade. But one day, a crafty wizard found the rings. Before he can destroy the rings, the rings disperse themselves all over Hidora. From that day onwards, the people of Hidora suffered terribly. Until one day the eight magical rings became active again in their hiding place as they have found their rightful owner and they began plotting on how to let themselves be found…  
  
The Legend Of the Rings  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
" Huff…puff…Eriol… we must… run… faster or… we will… be late."  
  
" I know! So, stop talking and start running!"  
  
Two boys of the age 15 are running across the streets of a city where all the buildings are old and on the verge of crumbling. The first boy talking has brown hair and he wears a green T-shirt, a dark green pants and a brown sleeve-less jacket. The second boy that's talking has dark blue hair and he wears a blue shirt, a black ¾ pants and a dark brown jacket with sleeves been folded up to the elbow. The two boys turn to a corner and ran to a red building.  
  
RING!  
  
The boy wearing green had pulled a bell that's hanging on the door.  
  
" You're * almost * late, boys."  
  
A young woman of age 20 greeted them. She wears a brown dress and has long red hair.  
  
" Gomen ne, Mizuki Sensei. We woke up late."  
  
" Oh, I thought it was * you *, Syaoran. You went to sleep only at 1am!"  
  
" How did you know? I thought you were asleep."  
  
" Mum told me this morning when you were still snoring, my cute little brother."  
  
" Kisama!"  
  
" Yes? Any problem?"  
  
" Cut it out boys! Come on, get in to the classroom."  
  
With that, the two brothers walked into the building, followed by their teacher.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
In the classroom,  
  
" Ok class, please turn to page 40 of your history text book. Now, who can tell me…"  
  
Syaoran, the one wearing green, looked out of the window.  
  
//Another boring day// thought Syaoran.  
  
//That stupid Eriol, wait until I get my hands on him…hope there is something hard enough to hit his bloody * hard * head //  
  
" Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran jumped a little. Then he realized that his teacher was talking to him.  
  
" Er… yes?"  
  
" Are you day dreaming again?"  
  
"Er… if I say no, will you believe me?"  
  
The teacher then smiled.  
  
" Well, I think I wouldn't believe it. Forget it then, but stop doing that, Ok?"  
  
Syaoran let out a sigh and then nodded. Then he noticed that Eriol, instead of the usual sniggering or smirking, give him a serious look. After that, he stood up and answered a question asked by the teacher.  
  
As Syaoran continued to stare at Eriol, his classmate that was sitting beside him gave him a note. Syaoran opened it up and read it. And this is what the letter wrote:  
  
When you were being * scolded *, I saw two people running towards Uncle Johnson's house. Let's go and check it out after school.  
  
After reading it, Syaoran looks at Eriol and nods.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
RIIINNNNNGG!!!!!  
  
" Class dismiss"  
  
Eriol and Syaoran grab their bags and run out of the school, towards their uncle's house. Before they reach there, Eriol tapped Syaoran's shoulder and points to the direction in front of them.  
  
Also running towards their uncle's house are two girls of the same age as them. One of them, who have brown hair, wears a pink dress with pink shorts and a brown long sleeve jacket. The other, who have dark purple hair that's being plaited up, wears a purple long sleeve shirt which she had folded up to her elbow, a dark brown shorts and a sleeve-less dark brown jacket.  
  
" Hey! Stop there!" Syaoran shouted, running in front of the girl to stop her from progressing further.  
  
The girl wearing pink stops abruptly but the other girl went on running.  
  
" Eriol, you go after the other girl. I'll deal with this one."  
  
"Ok."  
  
(A/N: The reason why both of them were so anxious of their uncle is because their uncle had treated them like his own sons as their father had died when they were very young.)  
  
Syaoran then turn and look at the girl wearing pink.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow.  
  
" My name is Sakura."  
  
" Well, what are you doing at my uncle's house?"  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow again.  
  
" Oh, that's really none of your business. I guess that you won't move away, right?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Oh well, too bad, had to do it again…" Sakura sighed.  
  
And with that, Sakura takes out a small ring of pure silver with one single jewel on it and put it on her middle finger of her right hand. Then she starts to chant something:  
  
Oh Lady of the Mighty Strong Wind,  
  
Help me defeat this person that I've met,  
  
Let me use your Powerful Wind!  
  
WIND BIND!!!  
  
And from her hand emerge a gust of wind and it wraps itself tightly around Syaoran, preventing him from moving.  
  
" What the… Hey! That was summoning! How did you do that?"  
  
Sakura smiled and said, " With this ring of course. Anyway, the wind will disappear after 2 hours. So, enjoy your time!"  
  
With that, she starts running again.  
  
" HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Syaoran shouted after her.  
  
Sakura giggled, waved at him, and disappeared out of sight.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
" Huff…puff…that girl really knows how to run…"  
  
" Tomoyo-chan! Use the ring now!" came a voice from behind him. He turns around and saw the girl wearing pink.  
  
Then he, before he knew it, Eriol's legs are bounded up by tree roots.  
  
" Tomoyo-chan, why don't you use Wind Bind?" said Sakura, running up.  
  
" Oh…yeah… anyway, what about the other boy?"  
  
" Bounded by Wind Bind."  
  
" Good. Well, lets hurry up."  
  
" HAI!"  
  
With that, they ran off, leaving Eriol with very confused thoughts.  
  
  
  
Two hours later…  
  
" Wonder how long this thingy's going to bind me…"  
  
Syaoran stares at the gust of wind * that * is still binding him. He had been grumbling to himself for the last two hours.  
  
// Darn this thing! Ouch! Arrgg…my butt hurts…seems like I have been sitting to long…//  
  
At this moment, the gust of wind start to rotate around Syaoran, then slowly disappear.  
  
Syaoran stares at himself, and then sweat drops.  
  
" Anyway, wonder how's Eriol…" he said, dusting himself.  
  
Then he sets off running towards the direction of Eriol.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
" Argg…these stupid roots just wouldn't bulge…hmm…wondered how's Syaoran…"  
  
Eriol, on the other hand, had been * standing * for the last two hours. He felt very * very * stiff, and he was, like Syaoran, grumbling to no one for the last one hour, after realizing that he had lost his patience.  
  
Then all of the sudden, the roots start to quiver and they went back into the ground, leaving a crack.  
  
Eriol stares at the ground.  
  
//Oh well…//  
  
" Eriol!"  
  
Eriol turns around and saw Syaoran.  
  
" Hey Syaoran, where were you?"  
  
" Me? Oh I've been at the starting place all along, cause that girl bind me up with some wind. Well, I think she is not a normal person. She knows summoning. * Summoning *, you know."  
  
" Summoning? Well, the other girl tied me up with some roots…"  
  
" Hmmmmm… maybe Uncle Johnson might know something…."  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
And now…IT"S TIME FOR KERO-CHAN CHECK!  
  
Gomen ne- Sorry  
  
Sensei- Teacher  
  
Hai-yes  
  
That's all for now folks! Now for the previews of the next chapter!  
  
" The magic that you had seen comes from magical rings. There are actually eight different rings that protect Hidora, and each one of them represents something…"  
  
SOOO… TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR…LEGEND OF THE RINGS! 


	2. Chap 2: Explanations, or so they thought

Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
//Thinking//  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
* Stress/emphasis *  
  
Flash back text  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ok…but… I own some other few characters that will be showing up LATER!!  
  
A long time ago, in a place called Hidora, eight magical rings of great power existed. These rings which have a mind of their own enables the wearer to posses great power and together, these rings enable Hidora to be a peaceful land that prevent invaders to invade. But one day, a crafty wizard found the rings. Before he can destroy the rings, the rings disperse themselves all over Hidora. From that day onwards, the people of Hidora suffered terribly. Until one day the eight magical rings became active again in their hiding place as they have found their rightful owner and they began plotting on how to let themselves be found…  
  
…  
  
The Legend Of the Rings  
  
Chapter 2: Explanations  
  
Dingdong!  
  
" Coming", came a voice from inside the door.  
  
The door opens.  
  
A man of age 30-something is standing in the doorway with a surprised expression.  
  
" Boys! What are you doing here? Aren't you two supposed to be at home?"  
  
" We've already told Mum we were not going to go home for lunch", said Eriol.  
  
" Oh, I see. So, you've got something to ask or tell me?" said their uncle.  
  
" How did you know?" said Syaoran.  
  
" Err… cause the two girls you two met just now were my daughters…" and their uncle turned away.  
  
" NANI?"  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Here, have a cup of tea."  
  
Syaoran, Eriol and their Uncle are sitting in the living room of their uncle's house.  
  
" Well, Uncle, can you explain to us what this is all about? Why haven't we heard of you daughters before?" Eriol said.  
  
" Well, it is actually my daughters who insisted on not letting you find out. Everytime you two come to my house, they went to your house, to your mother."  
  
" Mother KNEW?" Syaoran exclaimed. " How can she not tell us?"  
  
" You see, my daughters REALLY don't like to talk to boys. Mainly because they were very shy."  
  
" Ok… well, so what's about the magic thingy they did just now?"  
  
Uncle Johnson sighs.  
  
" Well, you will have to know it sooner or later…alright, I'll tell you."  
  
" The magic that you have seen actually comes from a certain magical rings."  
  
" Isn't it the ring that the girl called Sakura wore?"  
  
Uncle Johnson nodded.  
  
" Yes. There are actually eight of these rings, each with a different colour, a different design, a different strong point and of course, a different part to play to ensure the peace in Hidora. Have you noticed that there is no peace now in Hidora? The reason is because these rings were separated. The peace of Hidora will only return when all eight rings are put back at their respective places in the Town of Lilies, also known as Revedall. And to get there you have to pass a few lands that do not belong to Hidora. That, I'll explain later. Anyway, I want to give you something first."  
  
Uncle Johnson stands up, walks to a small drawer, unlocks it, and took out a small wooden box.  
  
Then he places the box on the table in front of them.  
  
" Go on, open it," he said.  
  
Syaoran takes the box, undo the clasp and then opens it.  
  
Inside it, there are two rings, one emerald and one navy colour.  
  
" The emerald one is for Syaoran while the navy one is for Eriol."  
  
Both of them took the rings in their hands. Then they put in on their finger. Suddenly, the rings shine very brightly, as if they are smiling.  
  
" Here is a list of all the rings and their uses." Their uncle added.  
  
The list looks like this:  
  
Name: Winity. Colour: Pinkish White. Specialize in: White magic and Dark magic.  
  
Name: Elodo. Colour: Emerald. Specialize in: Wood magic.  
  
Name: Dural. Colour: Darkish Purple. Specialize in: Dark magic.  
  
Name: Blorenda. Colour: Navy. Specialize in: Water magic.  
  
Name: Renova. Colour: Red. Specialize in: Fire magic.  
  
Name: Yewdora. Colour: Golden. Specialize in: Wind magic.  
  
Name: Rudona. Colour: Reddish Brown. Specialize in: Earth magic.  
  
Name: Lorada. Colour: Light Purple. Specialize in: Water and White magic.  
  
  
  
NOTE: Please be informed that ALL rings have the ability to use Wind, Fire, Earth, Wood, White and Dark magic. Only some specific rings are stronger on some of the magical power. Items can also be kept in the rings. All magical powers have a power source that takes the form of an animal and each of them has a name.  
  
  
  
The list goes a long way down. And as Syaoran and Eriol read on, they found out that there are different kinds of fire, wood, water and etc. magic. And when they read finish, they are sure that they can recite the whole list.  
  
" Err… Uncle? Can we try them out now?" Syaoran said eagerly.  
  
Eriol smiled. " Looks like someone is a little impatient…"  
  
" Nan desu te?"  
  
" Cut it out boys, alright, you could practice a little magic."  
  
" YEAH!" and with that, Syaoran ran out of the living room to the back yard like a small boy running to buy an ice cream.  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
" Eriol, you are not trying?"  
  
" I'm going now."  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Outside,  
  
Syaoran is putting on his ring.  
  
//Hm… what am I suppose to say… Ok… let's try this//. " Come out now, Wind!"  
  
Nothing happen  
  
Syaoran sweatdrops.  
  
// Hmmmm…I remember how that girl do it…//  
  
1 Flash Back  
  
" Oh, Lady of the Mighty Strong Wind, Help me defeat this person that I've met,  
  
Grant me the use of your Wind!  
  
WIND BIND!!!"  
  
2 Flash back end  
  
" Hm… ok, here goes nothing."  
  
" Oh, Lady of the Hard and Strong Wood,  
  
Lend me your power so that I'll be powerful!  
  
Wood Bind!"  
  
Strips of tree vines fly out from Syaoran's out stretch hand, wrapping themselves around a wooden rod and crushing it.  
  
Syaoran stares with an open mouth. He then stares at his hand, surprised that the force is so powerful.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
//Is this really going to work? I felt * really * stupid…//  
  
Eriol's eyebrow twitched.  
  
//Arrggg! CONCENTRATE…CONCENTRATE…//  
  
Eriol was standing in front of a wooden stick, and he has a great problem.  
  
He can't concentrate.  
  
It is his weakness. The usual quick thinking Eriol does not need concentration, and he had thought that the whole summoning thing is very simple, which is not true. But, that was then.  
  
//Ok…Think…Concentrate…how about having a flash back, that might help…//  
  
3 Flash Back  
  
" Remember, your ring's specialty is water magic. So, it will be better if it start on it first. Don't worry about what to chant. Because if you focus enough, they will come out in your mind."  
  
Flash back end  
  
//A * great * flash back…anyway, I still have to do it…//  
  
Eriol concentrate very hard… then suddenly, he hear the words in his mind. Then, following the voice in his mind, he chanted out.  
  
" Oh Lord of the Mighty Powerful Water,  
  
Grant me the use of your Power!  
  
Water Sword!"  
  
A blade of water appears on Eriol's right hand. After staring at the blade for a few seconds, he waves the blade in front of him and a horizontal blade of water cut through the air, cutting the wooden stick in front of him.  
  
" Wow…" Eriol stares in awe.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
" Hmm… I see…"  
  
Syaoran is sitting underneath a tree reading a book.  
  
" Hey Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran lifts his head and saw Eriol running towards him.  
  
" Hi Eriol. How's the training?"  
  
" Fine. Hm?"  
  
Eriol looked at the book lying on Syaoran's lap. His eyes then widened.  
  
" Erm, Syaoran… are you having a fever?"  
  
" No, why should I?"  
  
" Cause you are for once reading the history book!"  
  
" Why? Is there anything wrong with it?"  
  
"Heehee…nothing…nothing…HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Eriol starts rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
Syaoran frowns.  
  
" I'm reading the book for a reason. I want to find out more about summoning. There might be important information in it you know. Besides, it's quite interesting" Syaoran said, pointing at the book.  
  
" Well, you can stop reading," said Eriol, still sniggering.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Cause I've already read the book ages before you, my cute little brother, and of course I know that the book contains only a little bit of information."  
  
" Hmm…is that so…"  
  
" Yep. Well, we could try asking uncle for help."  
  
" Oh, yeah, good idea."  
  
Closing his book, Syaoran stands up.  
  
" Let's go."  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
And now is…KERO-CHAN CHECK!  
  
Nani-What?  
  
Urensei-shut up!  
  
That's all now.  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
" GWAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" HOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GGGHHHHHOOOOSSSSTTTT!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed  
  
See ya next chapter! Hon Na Na! 


	3. Chap 3: The Magic Landand many problemso...

AHEM! Before I continue…let me thank this two people…  
  
Cool Camzy Blue and Fanny chan!  
  
Thank you two!! You have encourage me to continue!!  
  
And now….  
  
ON TO THE FIC!  
  
Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
//Thinking//  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
* Stress/emphasis *  
  
Flash back text  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ok…but… I own Aiko and some other few characters that will be showing up LATER!!  
  
A long time ago, in a place called Hidora, eight magical rings of great power existed. These rings which have a mind of their own enables the wearer to posses great power and together, these rings enable Hidora to be a peaceful land that prevent invaders to invade. But one day, a crafty wizard found the rings. Before he can destroy the rings, the rings disperse themselves all over Hidora. From that day onwards, the people of Hidora suffered terribly. Until one day the eight magical rings became active again in their hiding place as they have found their rightful owner and they began plotting on how to let themselves be found…  
  
The Legend Of the Rings  
  
Chapter 3: The Magic Land  
  
" Uncle!"  
  
" Yes Syaoran?"  
  
" We want to ask you something about summoning."  
  
" Summoning…hmm…well, you can try asking my daughters."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol stare at their uncle.  
  
" Alright," said Uncle Johnson, with a sweat drop on his head.  
  
" Here, come in, this would take a very long time."  
  
" Summoning is a very ancient magic used by the kings and queens of the old age. For example, the ring you bear was once used by King Albert of the 18th Century. He used it to defeat the enemies from another kingdom. Did your first try go well?"  
  
" Yep, it did," Eriol and Syaoran, said.  
  
" Good. Well then, I've got an important task for the four of you."  
  
" Four?"  
  
" Yes, come out Sakura. And you, Tomoyo."  
  
" But we haven't finish asking…"  
  
" Never mind, my daughters will tell you more. Right, Tomoyo, Sakura?"  
  
" Hai…"  
  
The four of them stare at each other.  
  
" Well…erm…the four of you are going to travel to Revadall tomorrow. I've told your mother already,  
  
Syaoran, she had agreed. Anyway, on your way to Revadall, you will also have to search for the remaining 4 rings. You can track them by using the tracking magic. Ok?"  
  
"…K." Syaoran muttered.  
  
"…Mm" Eriol nodded.  
  
" Hai!" Sakura said, smiling. " I finally could go out and travel! How exciting!"  
  
" Well, I'm going with Sakura then," Tomoyo said.  
  
" Good. I'll help you four pack you luggage."  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The next day, after saying thanks to their uncle, and receiving a present from their mother; the girls their father, they carry their bags and, waving, walked towards the south.  
  
" Oh my, I'm really going to miss dad," Sakura said, sighing.  
  
" Well, dad will also miss us," said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sighs again. " Anyway, let's start by introducing ourselves. My name is Sakura and she is Tomoyo. What's yours?" said Sakura, looking Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
" Syaoran"  
  
" Eriol"  
  
Sakura sweat drops. " Mm…ok…oh well, nice to meet you!" And she holds out her hand.  
  
" Let's go," said Syaoran, walking away with Eriol.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sweat drop again and then run after them. " Wait for us!"  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
" Erm…excuse me…" Sakura said.  
  
" What?" Syaoran said, staring at her.  
  
" Erm…I want to tell you that father told us to track the other four ring bearers by using Tracking magic…so, we have to activate the Tracking System."  
  
Syaoran stares at Sakura. After a while, Syaoran said, " Huh?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo fall down in the anime style.  
  
" Didn't dad teach you?" Tomoyo said, sweatdropping.  
  
" Nope."  
  
Sakura sighs. " Looks like I'll have to do the job."  
  
She takes from her pocket the pinkish white ring, Winity, and put it on. Then she holds it up and muttered something. Suddenly, a black shape erupts from the ring and it starts to swirl in the air. As it swirls, it separates into 4 portions and then fly in to Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura's rings.  
  
" There. The Tracking System is activated. Now, all of us can track for the four other ring bearers," said Sakura, smiling.  
  
" When a ring is near us, our own ring will blink the colour of the other ring. For example, if the red ring is near us, our rings will blink red. Get it?" explains Tomoyo.  
  
" OK. Let's continue."  
  
After going for a few hours, and resting for a moment, they finally reach Magic Land (Please read Akazukin Cha Cha manga to know more).  
  
" We have to pass Mochi-Mochi Mountain to get to the next land," Syaoran said while consulting the map.  
  
" Well, the way to Mochi-Mochi Mountain is that way," Tomoyo said, pointing to the right side of the road.  
  
"How did you know?" said Eriol, staring at Tomoyo.  
  
" Because we come here often. Wait a moment, I'll go and call Cha Cha," Sakura said.  
  
And she pulls out a silver whistle and blows it.  
  
After a while, a small figure in the sky came flying at them. As it flies closer, everyone saw that it was actually a broomstick being flown by someone.  
  
" Hm…when had Cha Cha's flying skills improved? Last time I saw her, her broom kept turning rounds and rounds…"Sakura muttered.  
  
Then, when the broomstick came closer, Sakura's face lit up. " Teacher Seravi!" said Sakura.  
  
When the broom lands, a tall man with green hair and a little girl wearing a red hood alight.  
  
" Cha Cha! You've grown so tall already! Last time I saw you, you were only this tall!" said Sakura, hugging the girl tightly.  
  
" Hahaha! Hello, Teacher Sakura and Teacher Tomoyo, I missed you two!" Cha Cha said brightly.  
  
" Well, well, Sakura, you've grown so tall and pretty already, come, let's go to my house," the man with green hair said.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol, who are completely forgotten, sweat drop.  
  
" Er… Sakura, who are they?"  
  
Sakura turns around, " Ah! I almost forgot about you two. Sooooo sorry. Anyway, this is Teacher Seravi and this is Cha Cha, and this is…hmm? Where are Riiya, Shiina and Popy?"  
  
" Oh, both of them are busy now. Ah well, let's go to my house now." Seravi said.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
At Seravi's house...  
  
Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo sweat drop.  
  
" Hey let me go, you, you pervert! Let me go!" a boy with blue hair, who is hang up on a tree and is also being tied up, is struggling.  
  
" Hey, Riiya, why don't you just break free from it yourself?" Tomoyo said.  
  
" I can't! That idiot use magic to tied me up!"  
  
" Cha Cha, your practice for to day is to try and get Riiya down," Seravi said, with an evil grin, " and meanwhile, Sakura, let's get into my house. I want to know why are you here with these two guests."  
  
" Here are some cakes, have them while they are hot!"  
  
" Thank you, Teacher Seravi."  
  
Seravi then turns to Syaoran and Eriol. " Your name is…Syaoran right, and yours is Eriol right? Well, nice to meet you." Seravi smile.  
  
" Er…nice to meet you too…" Eriol and Syaoran muttered.  
  
//Weird guy//  
  
" Ah…Teacher Seravi, I thought that you were suppose to be in Demon Realm? And where's Dorothy?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Seravi smiled. " Dorothy is in Demon Realm. She's resting. You know what? I'm a father!"  
  
" Nani?!"  
  
Seravi then nods. " Yep, one boy and one girl. And one of them has golden hair like Dorothy! Later I'll bring you to Demon Realm, Ok?"  
  
Suddenly, Eriol's ring starts to blink light purple.  
  
" A ring is near us, Sakura."  
  
" Ok, now, we will have to start going that direction," Sakura said, pointing, " But Sakura, that is the Demon Realm," said Tomoyo.  
  
" Really? Well, we can go find the ring bearer and at the same time, take a look at Seravi's children," said Sakura.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
In Demon Realm…  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Seravi, Cha Cha and Riiya are traveling through Demon Realm.  
  
The land surprised Syaoran, so did Eriol. But Sakura, was simple terrified by it.  
  
" What's wrong, Teacher Sakura?" Cha Cha asked.  
  
" Haha…er…nothing…just feeling cold…" Sakura is trembling very hard. Her face is also very pale.  
  
Syaoran who heard her voice, which is also trembling, looks at her.  
  
//Hm? Why do I feel so worried about her? // Syaoran thought.  
  
Eriol smiled knowingly.  
  
" Well Sakura, don't tremble anymore, the land is not very scary you know. It is quite amazing, in fact," said Seravi.  
  
" Ah…haha…I can't hide anything from Teacher Seravi…"  
  
" Hahahaha! Don't be scared anymore, we have reached the palace," said Seravi.  
  
Everyone turn around and saw…a GIGANTIC palace.  
  
" Wow…" Eriol and Syaoran stare with an opened mouth.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Inside the castle…  
  
" Its all dark…" Came Eriol's voice.  
  
" Wait a while. I go switch on the lights," Seravi said  
  
Silence…then,  
  
" GWAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" HOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GGGHHHHHOOOOSSSSTTTT!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Then, the light was switched on.  
  
Seravi then said, " Sakura, it is just my younger brother."  
  
Everyone turn to look at Seravi. Beside him is a furry thingy with eyes and mouth.  
  
" I stepped on him while he was sleeping and he thought that a monster had stepped on him, so he yelled."  
  
" Gwa Gwwwaaaa!" the thingy said.  
  
" He says hi to everyone."  
  
" He can talk?" Eriol said in disbelief.  
  
" Why yes. Because of his studies in the west, he got their accent," explains Seravi.  
  
" ACCENT?!" Eriol and Syaoran said, sweatdropping.  
  
" Yep. Well, don't be surprised. Seravi had even more weirder brothers," said Sakura, sweat dropping.  
  
" Ah, anyway, let's go on," said Riiya, " I'm hungry…"  
  
" Inu," said Shiine.  
  
" What you…" Riiya yelled.  
  
Popy shakes his head  
  
" COME ON! Let's get going. The colour on the ring is getting clearer," said Tomoyo.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Still in the palace…  
  
" Erm…Seravi, are we lost?"  
  
" Ah hahahaha…" Seravi laughs nervously.  
  
Syaoran sighs and said, " We are definite lost…" and he got a glare from Seravi.  
  
" I can't help it…this darn castle is too big…"  
  
For the last few hours, they visited rooms that store vegetables, flying saucers, fish eggs and many other things. For each room they visited, they were amazed by it.  
  
" Let's use the tracking system again, we can try tracking Dorothy," said Sakura.  
  
" I'll do it then. Your spiritual energy had not yet recovered after you use the tracking spell."  
  
Tomoyo then puts on her ring and muttered something inaudible.  
  
Nothing happened for a while…  
  
Then, a dark purple arrow erupted from Tomoyo's ring and flies to their right.  
  
" Go on, follow it!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
They follow the arrow through passages, tunnels and halls. Just when Syaoran is thinking that maybe he arrow is making fun of them, the arrow then flies up to a door and hover around it.  
  
" The arrow indicates that Dorothy and the person holding the light purple ring are inside this room," said Tomoyo in an as-a-matter-of fact voice.  
  
Seravi then approaches the door and opened it…  
  
POP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDDDDDYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone, shocked by the sudden yell from the room, jumps back 10 feet from the doorway.  
  
Eriol, who is standing the closest to the door, saw two little kids. One of them, a girl, has the looks of Seravi. The other, a boy, has short golden hair. Both of them are holding a cracker and they are smiling.  
  
" AH!!!! My children!" Seravi said, kneeling down to hug them.  
  
" Daddy," said the girl, " Mummy says that today is your birthday. So we decided to surprise you. Teacher Aiko is the one who give us these crackers!" the girl said smiling and also waving the cracker in her hand.  
  
" Aiko?" Eriol asked.  
  
Seravi then nods. " That is a baby-sister whom I have hired. Dorothy said she couldn't handle the two of them."  
  
" Sakura, maybe that Aiko is the 5th ring bearer," said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura nods. " Right, let's go and check it out."  
  
When they enter the room, they saw a woman with jet-black hair sitting on the sofa.  
  
" Hello Sakura," Dorothy said, " well, I've only not seen you for a few months and yet you have grown so tall already! I'm surprised." Dorothy said smiling. " Hmm? Who are the two gentlemen over there?"  
  
" Ah…this is Syaoran and this is Eriol."  
  
" Oh…well, nice to meet you. Have you had your tea? Well, Aiko has baked some cakes just now. Why don't you have some?"  
  
Everyone takes a piece of cake and sat down on another very soft sofa.  
  
" Dorothy, can you call out Aiko for a while?" Sakura said.  
  
" Sure. Aiko, come out a while please."  
  
" Coming!" came a sweet voice from another room.  
  
" Yes, did you call me Dorothy?"  
  
A girl of age 16 comes out of a room. She has light purple hair, which has a tint of silver in it and she has violet eyes. She wears a purple dress, a light purple blouse and a brown sleeve-less coat. And on her left hand index finger, there is a light purple…  
  
" A RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol exclaimed.  
  
  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
And now…KERO-CHAN CHECK!  
  
Nani-what  
  
Inu- dog  
  
AWWWW…that's all for today, now for…  
  
PREVIEWS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
" How about this, we let her go through a Ring test," suggested Sakura.  
  
" What's that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Didn't you read the Long List? It is written in there."  
  
" It is too long…so I didn't bother about it," Syaoran said.  
  
Everyone sweat drops and shook heads.  
  
See ya in the next chapter! Hon Na Na! AND PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	4. Chap 4: The 5th Ring Bearer, which is uh...

Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
//Thinking//  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
* Stress/emphasis *  
  
Flash back text  
  
Disclaimer: AHEM! Calling everyone! I don't own Akazukin Cha Cha and CCS but…I own Aiko and some other characters that will be entering later on! So stay tune!  
  
And now… ON TO THE FIC!  
  
A long time ago, in a place called Hidora, eight magical rings of great power existed. These rings which have a mind of their own enables the wearer to posses great power and together, these rings enable Hidora to be a peaceful land that prevent invaders to invade. But one day, a crafty wizard found the rings. Before he could destroy them, the rings disperse themselves all over Hidora. From that day onwards, the people of Hidora suffered terribly. Until one day the eight magical rings became active again in their hiding place as they have found their rightful owner and they began plotting on how to let themselves be found…  
  
The Legend Of the Rings  
  
Chapter 4: The 5th Ring Bearer  
  
" A RING!" Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol exclaimed.  
  
Aiko looks at them with a very surprised expression.  
  
" Where do you get this ring? Where?" Sakura asked Aiko at a very fast speed.  
  
" Ah…my mother gave it to me before she passed away. She said that this ring is very important and that I must not lose it."  
  
" Seems like she don't know that she is a ring-bearer…" muttered Syaoran.  
  
Aiko who had heard Syaoran turns to look at him. "Don't be surprised, but I know that I am a ring bearer."  
  
Everyone stare at Aiko again.  
  
" My mother tells me that the first time I saw this ring." Aiko states.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol crowd in one corner of the room.  
  
" Is she speaking the truth?" whispers Syaoran.  
  
" I don't know…well, we should give it go…" Eriol whispers back.  
  
" How about this, we let her go through a Ring test," suggested Sakura.  
  
" What's that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Didn't you read the Long List? It is written in there."  
  
" It is too long…so I didn't bother about it," Syaoran said.  
  
Everyone sweat drops and shook heads.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
After explaining to Syaoran what is a ring bearer test, which took three hours, the group pulled Aiko over to a corner and starts their test.  
  
" Ok…first is the theory test…ermm…as you have know, we are going to ask you questions on the history of the rings which, of course, only the ring bearers will know," explains Sakura.  
  
" Uh huh…" replied Aiko, looking nervous.  
  
" Oh well, here's the first question. What is the colour of … Runoda?"  
  
" Hm…this is tough…er…reddish brown?"  
  
" Correct! Miss Aiko had answered the first question correctly, and now, she left 9 more questions!" Syaoran said, imitating the host of a game show.  
  
" Syaoran…" sighed Eriol.  
  
" Being his brother must be tough, ne? Eriol-kun…"muttered Tomoyo to Eriol.  
  
Eriol nods.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
After the theory test (in which they had Syaoran's * exciting * commentary), the group continues their test.  
  
" Ok…here's the second and the final test. And that is the Power Wielding Test…"  
  
" Power Wielding? Well, that's another weird name I have heard so far…"muttered Syaoran.  
  
Sakura ignores him and continues. " In this test, we will test you on whether you really know how to control the ring totally."  
  
" Erm…ok…so…am I suppose to perform some magic for you to see?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
" Ok…well, here goes." Aiko puts on her ring, muttered something and then; a lot of light erupts from her ring along with a lot of steam-like stuff. As the light is very bright, the group shields their eyes with their arms.  
  
When the group regains their eyesight, Aiko is holding a purple bow and arrow. She holds the bow and arrow together, and shot it towards the wall right opposite them. The arrow went through the wall and disappears out of sight. A second later, a howling could be heard from the other end of the castle.  
  
" Oops…looks like I've hit your brother, Seravi…" said Aiko, looking rather surprised.  
  
" Er…never mind, never mind." Seravi said.  
  
" Ah…Aiko, the group has decided that you have passed you test. So, you may come with us." Sakura said.  
  
" Wait! Aiko, how did you get that bow?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" So, he really didn't read the Long List…" muttered Tomoyo to Eriol.  
  
" Well, that's Syaoran for you, I guess," replied Eriol, shaking his head.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The next day, the group leaves the castle, loaded with loads of food and er…some souvenirs. Every single people in the castle gave them loads and loads of weird things, such as fish eggs, cabbages, comic books etc. The group, who couldn't walk the forest path with such a heavy load, deposits almost everything into Sakura and Tomoyo's bank accounts that's in the Magic Land. Popy had given them each a T-shirt while Cha Cha, Riiya, Shiine and everyone in Urara Urara Magic School gave them a far well and also a good luck party.  
  
After a very happy day, the group leaves Magic Land with a very heavy heart.  
  
" Oh my, I'm really going to miss those two kids…" Aiko said, sighing.  
  
" Oh, don't worry, they will be fine. And, you will get over them in a few days time," said Tomoyo kindly.  
  
" Anyway," said Eriol, consulting the map, "as it was indicated in the map, our next destination is…the Pokemon World."  
  
" The Pokemon World? We are going there? YEAH!!!!!!!!! All right! It's a long time since we went there, right Eriol?" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Eriol rubs his ears with a very painful expression.  
  
" Stop yelling in my ear, Syaoran. You're 15 years old, not 6." Eriol muttered.  
  
" Nan desu te?" Syaoran said, fuming.  
  
" Ah…boys, could you calm down?" Sakura said, sweat dropping.  
  
" By the way, you two have been to the Pokemon World? I've only went there once," Tomoyo said.  
  
" Well, my pen pal used to lived there, so we went there often to visit him." Eriol explains.  
  
" Oh well, at least we know how to make our way through it then."  
  
" That's what you thought…"  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
And now for…KERO-CHAN CHECK!  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Nan des te- what did you say?  
  
That's all for today folks! And now we are going to have…  
  
Previews for the next chapter!  
  
" Yue, Kero-chan, Spinel, Ruby Moon…"  
  
" WHERE DID FOUR OF YOU GO? DON"T YOU KNOW I WAS SOOOOOO WORRIED?"  
  
So, tune in to next week's LEGEND OF THE RINGS. Same time, same place and same channel.  
  
Hon Na Na! And don't forget to R&R!!!! 


	5. Chap 5: The Appearence of Four newwait, ...

Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
//Thinking//  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
* Stress/emphasis *  
  
Flash back text  
  
Disclaimer: Ok…I don't own CCS but I own Aiko and some other characters that will be entering later on!!  
  
And now…ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
A long time ago, in a place called Hidora, eight magical rings of great power existed. These rings which have a mind of their own enables the wearer to posses great power and together, these rings enable Hidora to be a peaceful land that prevent invaders to invade. But one day, a crafty wizard found the rings. Before he could destroy them, the rings disperse themselves all over Hidora. From that day onwards, the people of Hidora suffered terribly. Until one day the eight magical rings became active again in their hiding place as they have found their rightful owner and they began plotting on how to let themselves be found…  
  
The Legend Of the Rings  
  
Chapter 4: An Encounter with four…  
  
" Let's take a rest. I'm really tired…"  
  
" Ok then. We could take our lunch now."  
  
" Great! I'm famished."  
  
" How about resting a Whole day, eh?"  
  
" Hm…Great idea!"  
  
After a new member had joined them, the group of five, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Aiko then set out for the Pokemon World.  
  
" Er…Sakura, please find some fruit that * can * be eaten, or else we will end up having diarrhea like last time... Anyway, Syaoran, you go with her, just in case." Eriol said.  
  
" What? Wh…why…me?" Syaoran said, as his face turn crimson.  
  
Aiko gives him a sarcastic look. " You are supposed to protect a girl, right? Especially when…" and Aiko whispers the rest of the sentence to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran jumped up and yelled, " How did you know?"  
  
Aiko smiled knowingly, and then added in a very creepy voice, " Cause I know everything…" Eriol sniggers, and then winked at Aiko. Aiko smiled back.  
  
" Especially what?" Sakura said, looking at Aiko.  
  
Aiko smiled and said, " Especially…when the enemy is locating us. I heard from Seravi…"  
  
Everyone gave a worried look.  
  
" Well, what are you waiting for? Go! It's rude to keep a girl waiting you know," Tomoyo said innocently.  
  
And Syaoran left with Sakura, muttering about things like "chop them up" and " kill them all", along with Sakura, who is goggling at him.  
  
" Well done everyone!" Eriol said, as the three of them do high-fives. " Anyway, we should start preparing lunch. I'll go and get some dry twigs or sticks, while you two set up the tent."  
  
" Actually," Aiko said, digging at her pocket for something, " Seravi give me this thing when we left Magic Land. He said that it is a kind of a house that is easy to keep so that we don't need to set up a…tent. Ah...Found it!" And Aiko held out her hand and on her palm is a miniature cottage.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo stare from the tiny cottage to Aiko's beaming face. Eriol lifts and eyebrow and asked, " What in this world does this thingy do? You don't expect us to * live* in it, right?"  
  
Aiko laughs, " Oh no…I'm actually suppose to do…this!" and Aiko throws the tiny cottage on to the ground. White smoke appears and then, when the smoke has cleared away, a live-size cottage that's complete with a vegetable garden and etcetera was standing in front of them.  
  
" So, what do you think of it?" Aiko said, smirking.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo just continue staring from the cottage to Aiko.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
" Ano…Syaoran-kun? Are you all right? You seem to be…uh…angry at something…"  
  
Syaoran snorts and looks away. The little wolf is still practically angry with Eriol, Tomoyo and Aiko, not because they * forced * him to * protect * Sakura, but because of the fact that the three of them had threaten him with…  
  
BAM!  
  
" OUCH!"  
  
A pain that had rushed through his forehead cut off Syaoran's thoughts. Syaoran, who had been so lost in his thinking, had walked right into a tree that happens to be standing in his way.  
  
The injured, and angry little wolf rubs his forehead furiously, muttering curses at the same time. He is about to chop down the accused tree when…  
  
" Syaoran-kun, daijoubu desu ka?" a soft, sweet voice addressed him.  
  
" I…I'm all right…" Syaoran said, his face turning a usual crimson red.  
  
" That's good," Sakura said, smiling, " Let's start collect the fruits, I found some here and I don't know whether it is edible or not…"  
  
Syaoran smiled at the little cherry blossom, and went to check out on what fruit she had found.  
  
But…  
  
" Ano…Sakura, you really think that this fruit can be eaten?" Syaoran said, sweat dropping.  
  
" It cannot be eaten?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Syaoran sweat drops even more. The * fruit * that they were talking about is actually…a bright red round fruit with white and black spots. This kind of fruit specializes in giving the eater a fever, headache, diarrhea and etcetera, etcetera.  
  
// Maybe Eriol's right in the checking fruit thingy…if Sakura had went alone to get the fruits, we might had end up in the Pokemon Hospital for months…//  
  
" Ah…Sakura, come here, I'll tell you on the 'How to tell the difference between an edible fruit and an inedible one' topic…"  
  
" Hoe…"  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
When Syaoran and Sakura went back to the so-call campsite, they are also rather surprised by the cottage. The fruits that Sakura and Syaoran had brought back are thoroughly checked by Eriol himself, clearly worried about getting another stomachache. Then, after Eriol had checked every single fruit, which took about half an hour, they start to prepare lunch. A few minutes later, the cottage is filled with delicious smell of food.  
  
" Smells good, Aiko-chan," Sakura said, sniffing.  
  
" Oh, it's nothing. Ah…" Aiko said as she tests the soup, " Mmmmm…nice, ok, lunch is ready! Sakura, set out the table, will you?"  
  
" Ok!"  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
After lunch,  
  
" Tomoyo-chan, uh…do you have the ingredients that Seravi gave us?" Sakura said.  
  
" Is it the ingredients for baking cakes?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura nods.  
  
" Uh…they are in the cupboard over there." Tomoyo said, " Sakura, you want to bake a cake?"  
  
" No, but I want to make pudding, for dessert."  
  
" Oh, want some help?"  
  
" Sure!"  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,  
  
One hour later, the pudding is ready. Sakura is about to put it into the refrigerator when she heard something coming from the window.  
  
" Yue, I smell pudding. I want pudding…"  
  
" Shhhh!! Keroberos! Mistress will hear us, we mustn't let her hear us…"  
  
" Demo…Yue, I am hungry, you are hungry, Suppi is hungry and Ruby is hungry."  
  
" I'm not hungr…"  
  
GRRROOOWWWLLLL  
  
" See? You are not hungry? I'll be an idiot to believe you!"  
  
" WHY YOU!"  
  
Sakura felt very confused and curious. The so-call Yue and Keroberos sounds very familiar…  
  
// Yue…Keroberos…Yue…Keroberos…Pudding…OH! I know who they are// Sakura gasps as she remember something.  
  
Slowly, she creeps towards the window, and then opens it.  
  
Gasps are heard as Sakura looks down. And she saw a small orange stuff toy- like animal floating beside a guy with long silver hair who is sitting beside a brown hair girl that's holding a dark blue cat that has butterfly wings.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen as she saw the orange animal float towards her. She holds out her hand and let the animal land on it. The she said in a whisper, " Yue, Kero-chan, Spinel, Ruby Moon…"  
  
" Sakura! You remember us! Oh! I'm soooooo happy!" Kero said.  
  
" Sakura-san? What are you doing?" Came Eriol's voice from her back.  
  
" Eriol-kun! Look who I've found! Yue, Kero-chan, Spinel, and Ruby Moon!" Sakura said, jumping up and down. The four beings had already made their way into the kitchen through the window. Ruby Moon and Spinel smiled at Eriol.  
  
" Oh my…Spinel, Ruby Moon…" Eriol said, eyes widening too, but then, he yelled in a stern voice, " WHERE HAD TWO OF YOU BEEN?! DON"T YOU KNOWN I WAS SOOOOOOO WORRIED?!"  
  
Sakura puffed up her cheeks and then stared at Yue and Kero with a * stern * look.  
  
" Uh…it's a long, long story…"  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
HAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger again!!!  
  
Sorry ah…cannot make the chapter too long…-_-"  
  
Anyway, time for…KERO-CHAN CHECK!  
  
Daijoubu desu ka- are you all right?  
  
Uh…that's all for today's…KERO-CHAN CHECK!  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
" Why don't you travel with us then? The more the merrier you know," Sakura said.  
  
" Er…" Yue hesitated, " I don't know…"  
  
AND!!!!!!  
  
Appearance of the bad guy!!!!  
  
So don't miss the next episode of…LEGEND OF THE RINGS! And remember to R&R!! 


	6. Chap 6: The Continuation of the Previous...

Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
//Thinking//  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
* Stress/emphasis *  
  
Flash back text  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS,  
  
Oh no, I don't own CCS.  
  
But I do, oh, yes I do,  
  
I do own Aiko and a few other characters!  
  
And…THANK YOU SUMMER RAIN!!!! ARIGATO GOZAIMUSU!!!!!!!!!! (Might have spelled wrongly…)  
  
And now…ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
A long time ago, in a place called Hidora, eight magical rings of great power existed. These rings which have a mind of their own enables the wearer to posses great power and together, these rings enable Hidora to be a peaceful land that prevent invaders to invade. But one day, a crafty wizard found the rings. Before he can destroy the rings, the rings disperse themselves all over Hidora. From that day onwards, the people of Hidora suffered terribly. Until one day the eight magical rings became active again in their hiding place as they have found their rightful owner and they began plotting on how to let themselves be found…  
  
  
  
// What's this? Another dream? But it looks different…//  
  
In a dark, dark room…  
  
" So…how's their progress?" a cold voice said.  
  
//Two people were in the room… one seems to be kneeling down…//  
  
" The ring bearers are currently on their way to the Pokemon world, Master."  
  
//Ring bearers? Isn't that us? //  
  
" Hmm…they seems to be traveling rather fast,"  
  
"…"  
  
" Alfrido?"  
  
" Yes? Master?"  
  
" Sent some of the black unicorns after them…"  
  
" Hai."  
  
// The guy kneeling had gone out of the room…hm, I wonder who is the other guy…//  
  
" So…you are coming…well, I will stop you from finding that by hook or by crook…hahaha…"  
  
// Hoe? This voice…sounds so familiar…who…who is it? //  
  
The Legend Of the Rings  
  
Chapter 6: The Evil Wizard  
  
  
  
Kero is sitting at the edge of the bed, trying to ease the pain of the bump on his head that was caused by Yue yesterday. As he rubs his round head with his paws, he suddenly hears Sakura saying something, and he quickly float up to her face to check out what's going on.  
  
//Hm… must be another dream again…//  
  
Kero looks at her with a worried look. It had been a long time since she had any dream that makes her dream talk. Most of them are actually dreams of her falling down a hole or tripping over a stone, and usually she would wake up crying for her mother, her father, her brother, Yue, and Kero himself. But that was when she was a little girl.  
  
The strange thing is that these dreams always comes true, like the time when she dream of herself falling into a hole, she really fell into a well on that same day's afternoon.  
  
// I wonder what's she is dreaming…hope it not a nightmare...she would probably wake up and start hugging me…oh my…// and Kero shakes his head // what a nightmare…//  
  
Suddenly, Sakura shot up into a sitting position, making Kero flies up into the air in shock and crashing right into the ceiling, and hit right on the spot where he was hurt yesterday.  
  
" OWWW!" Kero wailed.  
  
" Oh!! Gomen ne, Kero-chan!" Sakura said, grabbing him and start rubbing his head furiously.  
  
" Sakura! You…are making it…WORSE!" Kero yelled.  
  
" Now, now, Keroberos, it's rude to yell at the Mistress, you know." Came a cool voice from the door.  
  
" Yue!" Kero said, flying up to Yue's face to hug him.  
  
" Stop it!" Yue said, grabbing Kero by the tail. He then turn towards Sakura, and said, " Mistress, breakfast is ready."  
  
" Ah…Ok." Sakura said, sweat dropping as she looks at Kero and Yue having a glaring competition.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
It is a little cram at the breakfast table. There are three girls, two boys, two beings with wings and two stuff toy-like beings at the, er…medium- sized table.  
  
" Kero-chan…can you move a little to you right?" Sakura said.  
  
" Hey! The person that * is * supposed to move is * Yue *. I am sooooo tiny, you know," Kero wailed.  
  
" Shut up, stuff toy," Syaoran said, trying to butter a piece of bread, while tiptoeing on the tiny proportion he had on the three-seat chair.  
  
" Nan des te?" Kero yelled, floating up to Syaoran's face.  
  
" Why? Wanna fight?" Syaoran challenged.  
  
Kero is about to reply when Sakura gives him a glare, which made him say, " I shall let you off for today, gaki." And this sentence results in another glaring competition for the day.  
  
Meanwhile, at the other side of the table, Eriol is almost driven crazy by Spinel and Ruby Moon. The two of them are * playing * catching, which, in their case, Spinel happens to be the one to be captured, and the punishment is to swallow a whole bag of sugar. So Spinel, who happened to be allergic to sugar, tries his best to get out of Ruby Moon's way.  
  
And Tomoyo, who is sitting beside Eriol, is trying her very best to calm him down, as she had heard from Syaoran what Eriol will do when he is * really * frustrated.  
  
Yue is slapping his forehead real hard and muttering, " What a living hell…" while Aiko is just standing at the edge of the table, sipping a nice cup of tea, and smiling away thinking that this is a really a wonderful start for a beautiful day.  
  
Sakura sighed. She suddenly recalls upon the events that happened yesterday.  
  
Yue, Kero, Spinel and Ruby Moon had appeared suddenly, shocking Sakura and Eriol out of their skins. Yue had later explained that Kero and him had run away from Sakura is because something was after them. Ruby Moon had the same explanation too. What exactly was after them was left unknown for a few hours, as the four guardians had kept their mouth very shut. It was not until Sakura remembered that Kero would do anything for pudding that they had a clue on the thingy that is after them.  
  
Sakura sniggers as she recalls on the reaction from Yue when he realized that Kero had betrayed them for pudding. Yue had pulled Kero into a room and then yells and bangs and all sorts of noise came out from it. The whole thing had lasted for at least one hour before Kero had reappeared with a big bump on his head, apparently given to him by Yue.  
  
// But…// Sakura thought // we still did not know who is after them…or…// she added darkly// maybe…after us…//  
  
Sakura looks over at the noisy table and then sighed.  
  
It's going to be a long, long day…  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
" Sakura?" Syaoran said.  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" You look troubled"  
  
Sakura look at Syaoran, and then turn back to the plate that she is washing. " I'm not troubled at all…"  
  
" But," Syaoran said, with a concern look on his face, " You really don't look alright…"  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran, said " Arigato Syaoran, demo, I really alright."  
  
" Uh…alright then…" Syaoran said, blush crimson.  
  
// Why am I so worried for her…maybe…maybe…I…like…//  
  
"BOO!!"  
  
" AHHHH!!" Syaoran jumped. He then turn to look at the offender, who turn out to be, Eriol.  
  
Eriol smiled, and then said, " Ha! Got cha!"  
  
Syaoran stared at Eriol with a very scary look, " What are you doing here?"  
  
Eriol, who is obviously not shaken by Syaoran's look, said, " I'm looking for Ruby Moon and Spinel."  
  
" Spinel and Ruby Moon have gone out with Kero-chan and Yue." Sakura said, goggling at Syaoran's expression.  
  
" Oh, Sakura, how did you know Spinel and Ruby Moon?" Eriol asked, looking serious all of the sudden. Sakura takes her glaze from Syaoran to Eriol, " Remember the time I told you that Tomoyo and I go to your house when you go to mine? Well, I take Yue and Kero-chan too, so the four of them met each other and became good friends. Then, Kero-chan would always tell me what they do everyday." Sakura smiled happily at the memory, then suddenly said, " I really don't get it…why would Yue, Kero-chan, Spinel and Ruby Moon run away from home? They said that there's something after them…but what is it…"  
  
Flash Back  
  
" Hai, Kero-chan, here is your pudding. Now tell me why all of you run away?" Sakura said.  
  
" Uh…there wos somfhing affer uhs,"(A/N: Kero says there was something after us) Kero said, mouth stuff up with pudding.  
  
" What is after you?" Sakura said, anxiously.  
  
" Uh…ifts the efil gu"(A/N: Kero says it's the evil…) BAM! A loud bang came from the door. Sakura turn around and saw Yue standing at the doorway with a very scary look on his face.  
  
" KEROBEROS! YOU PROMISE THAT YOU WOULDN'T TELL!!" Yue yelled, almost blowing Kero off the ground. Yue then stomp into the room, grabs Kero by the tail, and pull him into Syaoran's room. A second later, bangs and yells were heard from the room. Syaoran, who was being kicked out of his room, was yelling and kicking at the door, " YUE! YOU BETTER COME OUT THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL WISHED YOU HAD NEVER BEEN CREATED!" And after a few minutes of yelling that sentence, Syaoran decided to change it to, " YUE YOU BETTER REMEMBER TO CLEAN MY ROOM OR YOU WILL WISHED YOU HAD NEVER BEEN CREATED." And right after he yelled this, the door was slammed open and Kero flew out at top speed with Yue hot on his heels, oh, wait, is paws.  
  
" KEROBEROS! COME BACK HERE!"  
  
Syaoran frowned at the memory, while Eriol sniggers. Suddenly Sakura said, " Syaoran! Look! What's that?"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol look out of the window and saw…five big and black unicorns running towards the house.  
  
Eriol quickly slam his hand onto a button that's on the wall. Suddenly, the house disappears completely, leaving the group standing on the clearing.  
  
" What's going on?" Aiko said, as the group gathered together.  
  
" Black unicorns are coming, and they belong to-AH!" Eriol was being blasted by the head unicorn.  
  
" Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted, she run to him, and then put a shield around him. After that, she starts to chant an incarnation,  
  
" Oh, Lady of the Strong Hard Wood,  
  
Grant me the Power to summon you.  
  
Grant me the power to use…  
  
ROSE WHIP!"  
  
A red whip with many thorns on it appears in Tomoyo's hand. She then slashes at the unicorns, hitting two of them away. The rest of the group then starts calling out weapons and attempt to defeat the unicorns, but to their horror, more and more unicorns are coming, and also something else more terrifying…  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Mean while,  
  
" You can't catch me! Ne Ni Ne Ni Poo Poo! Hahahahahaha!!!"  
  
" Why you! Come back here or…No PUDDING!"  
  
Kero stops in mid air, and hesitate for a while. // Pudding…No bumps on head…Pudding…No bumps on head…Puddi-OUCH! // Yue has rushed up while Kero was pondering and had hit his head REAL hard.  
  
" Ouch! WAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! Yue is a big bully!" Kero wailed.  
  
" Urensei! You deserve it," Yue said, folding his arms. Suddenly, a black colour thingy knock into him, causing him to fly into a tree.  
  
" Suppi! Come here and get your candy!" Ruby yelled.  
  
" NEVER! I SAID NEVER!" Spinel shouted.  
  
Kero stared at the pair, zooming here and there. The four beings are now in the forest playing catching. Kero is about to join in when suddenly, he heard Tomoyo's yell. The four of them tense up and then kept very quiet.  
  
" I heard mistress!" Yue said, looking around.  
  
" They are in danger!" Kero said.  
  
And the four of them flew towards Sakura and the others.  
  
  
  
Mean while, Sakura and the others weren't holding on very well. The newly arrived unicorns are stronger than the previous ones. And the other thingy that is following the unicorns is actually a land squid. It only has one red eye, but its tentacles are very sticky.  
  
" Syaoran! Behind you!" Aiko shouted to Syaoran, while struggling with a unicorn. But Syaoran did not hear her.  
  
" Ah!" the unicorn had knocked Aiko back with its horn. Sakura and Tomoyo is still standing but they have cuts a over their arms.  
  
" Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled, as the land squid grabs Tomoyo.  
  
" Arrg! Go. A. Way!" Syaoran yelled and slam two unicorns into a tree with his whip.  
  
Suddenly another unicorn lounges at him, giving Syaoran no time to defend himself. The unicorn is about to pierce him with its horn when it was being swoop away by Sakura's whip. Sakura breaths heavy but manages to smile at Syaoran. To Syaoran's horror, the land squid grabs Sakura with one of its tentacles and starts to strangle her. Syaoran changes his whip into a sword and starts slashing at the tentacle.  
  
" Sakura! Hang on for a moment! Hang on!"  
  
"…AHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled as the tentacle winds up even tighter.  
  
" Sakura! Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled in horror. He slashes at the tentacle harder, tears wielding in his eyes.  
  
// Please! Please help me save them! // Syaoran grits his teeth and shuts his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, this ring glow green, and then, a woman with green robes appears. The land squid focus its eye at her; temperately stop strangling Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
The woman smiles at Syaoran's surprised face, then said in a mystical voice, " You determination to help these young ladies here had touched me…for this, I shall help you save them…Trees and Plants of the North, South, East and West…Gather your power here in my hands…Let's all help our new master…Syaoran!"  
  
Red light suddenly elopes Syaoran and the land squid. " Go on…say Rose Wind", the lady said, smiling at Syaoran.  
  
" R…Rose Wind!" Syaoran stutters.  
  
The red light turns into rose petals that had sharp edges, and they sort of form a tornado and attack the land squid. The squid shrieks in pain, and let go of Sakura and Tomoyo. But after the tornado disappears, the squid turns it's fiery eye at Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo and is about to attack them when Yue swoops down and carries them to safety.  
  
" Mistress! Daijobu desu ka?" Yue said, with a VERY worried look on his face.  
  
" Ah…hai…" Sakura said, forcing a smile. " But the unicorns…the squid…Aiko- san…"  
  
" Leave them to me!" Yue said. He turns to Syaoran and said, " I'll leave them to you then." And Syaoran nods.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the enemies are defeated, thanks to the fury of Ruby Moon and Yue. Both of them are so angry that their master/mistress is injured that they attack without mercy. The land squid had end up with all its tentacles distorted and tie up in a knot. Then, the two had kicked the squid and the unicorns away. But even after that, they are still in VERY bad mood and would flare at anyone.  
  
" What about your wounds?" Yue asked, apparently very worried.  
  
" We could us the White magic…" Sakura said.  
  
" No! I'll do it." Syaoran said, and with that, he summoned the Light spirit and healed everyone. After that, he fall back onto Sakura's lap and fall asleep.  
  
" Aww…look at HOW KAWAII he is when he's asleep…" Eriol said, smiling. Sakura blushed, she thought of the time when Syaoran was so worried about her and Tomoyo…Sakura shake off that thought, and then turn to Yue.  
  
" Yue, do you four want to come with us?" Sakura said.  
  
" To where?" Yue said.  
  
Sakura puffed up her cheeks, " You should know."  
  
" Er…I…I don't know…" Yue stutters.  
  
" Do you mean going with you on your journey?" Ruby Moon asked. Eriol nodded.  
  
" Alright, we'll go with you!" Ruby Moon and Kero yelled.  
  
Yue smiles a little then nods while Spinel just shrugs.  
  
" I can't *believe * that these two are so childish…" Spinel sighed.  
  
" Nan desu te?"  
  
……………….  
  
AND NOW IT"S TIME FOR…KERO-CHAN CHECK!  
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Gomen ne-Sorry  
  
Nan desu te- what did you say  
  
Urensei- Shut up  
  
Daijobu desu ka-are you alright  
  
Kawaii-cute  
  
Previews of next chapter:  
  
There was a rustle of leaves, and suddenly, a girl with brown hair pops up with a baby dog in her arms.  
  
" Gotcha!"  
  
To the group's amazement, the girl's hair suddenly grow to shoulder length…  
  
" Hoe? How does this happen?" Sakura said, confused.  
  
So here's the Preview for the next chapter, The Three Sisters!  
  
Remember to tune in next time! And DON"T FORGET TO R&R!!!!  
  
HON NA NA! 


	7. Chap 7: The Meeting of Three WEIRD siste...

Normal text  
  
"Speaking"  
  
//Thinking//  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
* Stress/emphasis *  
  
Flash back text  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, although I REALLY wished I did…-_-anyway, I don't own CCS but I own Aiko, Violet, Ivy, Apple, Suma, Tundra, Gryffindor the toy lion and many other characters that will be appearing later on! And I also don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A long time ago, in a place called Hidora, eight magical rings of great power existed. These rings which have a mind of their own enables the wearer to posses great power and together, these rings enable Hidora to be a peaceful land that prevent invaders to invade. But one day, a crafty wizard found the rings. Before he can destroy the rings, the rings disperse themselves all over Hidora. From that day onwards, the people of Hidora suffered terribly. Until one day the eight magical rings became active again in their hiding place as they have found their rightful owner and they began plotting on how to let themselves be found…  
  
The Legend Of the Rings  
  
Chapter 7: The Three Sisters  
  
  
  
" I…I can't move…can't move…anymore…any longer…Oof!"  
  
" HOE! Kero-chan! Daijobu desu ka?" Sakura said.  
  
" Water…I…need…water…"Kero croaked weakly. The group, now traveling to the Pokemon world, and was recently being joined in by four guardians of Eriol and Sakura, are stuck in a *big * desert. Actually, unknown to them, this desert was enchanted to make it look very big when it is actually rather small. But who is behind this spell…ah…we shall see…  
  
" He's faking it…" Spinel and Yue muttered.  
  
Just when Sakura is trying to think of a way to get water for Kero when suddenly, Aiko yelled. " Hey guys! Look! There's a cottage over there!"  
  
And she took off.  
  
The group immediately chased after Aiko, and they found a forest. Aiko seems to be looking for something.  
  
" Where is it? I swore I've seen that cottage…" Aiko said, scratching her head. Sakura was going to tell her that it might be an illusion when the group heard a rustle. A minute later, a girl with auburn hair and wearing a red coat, a red bow and a pink dress pops out of the bush.  
  
" GOTCHA, TUNDRA!"  
  
Everyone stares hard as a miraculous thing happen as the girl turns around…her hair grows longer until it reaches shoulder length. When the girl saw the group, she dazed for a minute… then…  
  
" ONESAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!"  
  
" Hai?" Another girl with long auburn hair and wearing a dress that looks like a kimono pops up from another bush.  
  
" There…there's SOMEONE HERE!!!" the girl screams even louder. The older girl winces and quickly waves her hand over the screaming girl's head. Immediately after this, the girl became silent, but still had the expression on her face that shows that she is still screaming her head off.  
  
//Hm…a silencing spell…who are these people eh…// Syaoran thought staring hard at the screaming girl and her sister. Sakura, who has been stunned by the scream and had already recovered, said, " Uh…don't mind me saying, but who are you?"  
  
The older girl smiled, then said, " My name is Ivy, and this is my little sister Violet. And this cute little dog here with this cute little red bow is called Tundra. Tundra, go shake paws with them."  
  
The little puppy trots towards the group, then suddenly float into the air, and starts to shake hands/paws. Then it floats back to Ivy's arms and licks her cheek.  
  
" Aww…Tundra is the cutest of all our pets…right Tundra?" Ivy said, cuddling Tundra.  
  
Violet, who have heard that, immediately remove the silencing spell using a casual wave of her hand, and said, " Suma is the cutest…"  
  
" No, it's Tundra."  
  
" Suma"  
  
" Tundra"  
  
" Suma!"  
  
" Tundra!"  
  
" SUMA!"  
  
" TUNDRA!"  
  
And the argument goes on for a few minutes before Sakura got rather tired of it and decides to make an attempt to stop the two sisters. Apparently, she succeeds. Well, she has to or else this fanfic wouldn't continue…  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
At the cottage Aiko had seen…  
  
" VIOLET! Where are my Sumatran Beans?" An orange small little plus-toy tiger with a green bow around his neck yelled as it zooms right in front of Violet's face right after the group step into the cottage.  
  
" Ano…Suma, you have to wait. There are guests here, so you have to behave, ok?" Violet said, sweat dropping at the same time.  
  
Suma turned to look at the group, smiled brightly, and introduced himself " Hello everyone! My name is Suma! Nice meeting you!!" Then float over to Sakura and held out his paw.  
  
Sakura stared from Suma to the paw, smiled at him, and shake fingers/paw with him. Then Suma the tiger proceed to the other people.  
  
He shook fingers/paws with Eriol, who smiled kindly at him and patted his head.  
  
He shook fingers/paws with Syaoran, who stares from him to Kero.  
  
He shook fingers/paws with Tomoyo, whose eyes shone very brightly.  
  
He shook fingers/paws with Aiko, who shook him rather hard.  
  
He shook fingers/paws with Yue, who stared at him all the time.  
  
He shook fingers/paws with Ruby Moon, who squealed at him.  
  
He shook paws with Spinel, who mutters something inaudible.  
  
And finally, he shook paws with Kero, who said, " Yo buddy! Care to play cards with me?"  
  
Suma stared back at him, then grinned and nods. Then the two of them zoomed up the stairs, obviously to Violet's room.  
  
Violet shakes her head, " Ah…don't mind about Suma…he's very hyper active… how about we-" Violet is interrupted by the appearance of a large lion which has a blue bow at the side of his neck.  
  
The lion stared solemnly at the group, then approaches Spinel. Spinel, who thought that the lion is going to attack him, turn into his true form and is about to pounce at the lion when…the lion lifted his paw and patted Spinel Sun's head, leaving Spinel Sun with a surprised face.  
  
The lion is about to lick Ivy when suddenly there came a yell.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR! Come back here and take you bath!"  
  
A minute later, a girl wearing a blue Chinese type of blouse and a blue skirt came running into the room.  
  
  
  
The lion stared at the girl with terrified eyes then rushes out of the cottage.  
  
  
  
" Hey! Come back here!" the girl yelled, chasing after the lion.  
  
The group sweatdrops while Violet and Ivy sighed. " Erm, that's our elder sister Apple and her pet Gryffindor…" Ivy said, smiling rather weakly.  
  
" Why the name Gryffindor?" Syaoran asked curiously, " And why is there a forest in the middle of the desert?" Aiko demanded.  
  
" How about we go in to the living room and we'll explain to you." Violet said, " I'll get some desserts."  
  
" Gryffindor! COME BACK HERE!" came a yell from outside the house.  
  
" ROAR!" (A/N: Gryffindor said NEVER!)  
  
" Hoe…"  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
" Ok, why is that lion called Gryffindor?"  
  
Syaoran, who obviously is a Harry Potter storybook fan, demanded fiercely for the answer.  
  
Ivy sweatdrops. " Uh…cause my sister like the name? Well actually, she is a Gryffindor fan too…"  
  
" And, why is there a forest in the middle of the desert?" Sakura asked, munching on a piece of cake.  
  
" Actually, the forest is not in the middle of the desert. It is at the end of the desert. You see, we had cast a spell that causes people to think that the desert is very big. It's actually a form of defense- "  
  
  
  
" GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Apple's yell came again.  
  
  
  
Everyone sweat drops again. Violet clears her throat and went on, " As I was saying, we cast a spell on the desert as we wanted to ward off travelers. The reason is because we had to protect our plantation."  
  
  
  
" PLANTATION?" Every one yelled.  
  
  
  
" Well, actually, it is sort of a garden…Do you want to take a look?" ivy said, beaming.  
  
" Erm, before that, why does the dressing of the three of you a little…"  
  
" Weird?" Apple yelled from outside.  
  
Everyone jumped. Apple, still chasing Gryffindor, yelled again, " The reason is being that my dressing is the Chinese type while-OOF!"  
  
Everyone stared out of the window, Apple seems to have drop into a hole.  
  
" IVY!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO LET TUNDRA DIG THE HOLE!!!" came a muffled yell.  
  
" OOPS! GOMEN NASAI!" Ivy yelled back.  
  
Violet sweat drops even more, " Anyway, Big sis's clothes follows the Chinese tradition, while second sis's clothes follows the Japanese tradition and my clothes follow the English ones!"  
  
" But why only these three traditions?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
  
  
" Ah…Curiosity kills the cat…" Ivy started.  
  
Then Suma yelled from upstairs, " I'M NOT A DEAD!! DOLLY KOR KOR IS!"  
  
" WAK! SUMA! POOK!" Came a deep voice from another room.  
  
Ivy sweat drops even more, " Oh my…anyway, our clothes are like this as…"  
  
" We like it!" Violet said happily.  
  
  
  
And everyone, excluding Violet and Ivy, falls over.  
  
  
  
" Oh, by the way, who's that Dolly kor kor Suma's talking about?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
  
" Oh. That. He is Sis's pet rabbit, and he is also the supervisor of Toyland."  
  
  
  
" Toyland?"  
  
" Yep. Our Toyland consists of *all * the toys we own and also some other toys that come and visit. That's why we need our plantation and that defense spell." Ivy said, staring at Apple as she chased Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
" May we see the plantation?" Sakura asked eagerly.  
  
  
  
" Oh, well, wait a moment. SIS! IS IT ALL RIGHT FOR THEM TO VISIT THE PLANTATION?" Violet yelled, making everyone wince.  
  
  
  
" ASK DOLLY!" Came the reply.  
  
  
  
Violet shrugged. Then she called the Dolly rabbit down and…he gave the group a surprise.  
  
  
  
Dolly the rabbit is a toy rabbit that is pinkish brown (" It's BROWN!" Suma yelled. " POOK SUMA! IT"S PINK!" Retorted Dolly.), has two paws which was each busying holding a carrot, and he wears a waistcoat.  
  
" Dolly the rabbit at your service." Dolly said politely and bowed.  
  
  
  
The rest bowed too.  
  
  
  
" Hey…isn't Dolly a girl's name?" Syaoran said.  
  
  
  
Then, from upstairs, came howls of laughter, followed by the sound of Suma zooming down the stairs.  
  
  
  
" HeheheheHAHAHAHAHA!!! Dolly…Heehee…Sister Dolly!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" The little tiger howled as he rolls in the air, giggling helplessly.  
  
  
  
The rabbit glared at it and said, " SHHHINGGG!!! SUMA!! No respect for your senior…and POOK!"  
  
  
  
The little orange tiger immediately float up to the rabbit's face and they had a glaring competition. Then the tiger said, " Dolly Kor Kor die already!"  
  
" Pook!"  
  
" Die Already!"  
  
" Pook!"  
  
" Die Already!"  
  
" Pook!"  
  
  
  
And everyone, except for Suma, Violet, Ivy and Dolly, falls over.  
  
  
  
" You must be *very * busy…what with all * these * things happening at you house…" Sakura asked, smiling weakly.  
  
  
  
Violet shrugged. " It's all right. I'm used to it already. Well, you would be if it happens *everyday *…"  
  
  
  
And Sakura went crashing on to the floor again.  
  
  
  
" Hoee….."  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
" Ok, here's the plantation."  
  
  
  
" WWWOOOOWWW!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Violet smiled. " Impressive isn't it?"  
  
The particular *plantation * they were talking about looks like a really BIG old fashion town. It is full of flowers, trees, bushes, houses, playgrounds and etcetera.  
  
  
  
Besides that, there are toys. Real alive toys running around happily. And all of them are soft toys.  
  
  
  
" You seem to have a liking for soft toys…" Syaoran said, gapping at the toys.  
  
  
  
" Yep, we simply *love * them." Ivy and Violet chorused together.  
  
  
  
" So…how did you build this plantation?" Tomoyo asked, stroking the tail of a really large green and friendly dinosaur.  
  
" By magic of course."  
  
" Oh yeah! Um, how did a group of five teenagers be doing in a middle of the desert?" Violet asked. But Ivy stopped her from continuing. Then she turned to the group and said, " You are the ring-bearers, aren't you?"  
  
Everyone one tensed up at once.  
  
" How did you know?" Syaoran snapped.  
  
" And who are you actually?" Eriol demanded.  
  
" By looking at the rings that all of you wear and also by sensing your aura." Violet said.  
  
" And we are the Flowers of Hidora. Also known as the Guardians of the Rings. After the rings dispersed, we had to hide from the evil wizard…." Ivy trailed off.  
  
" So why are the ring-bearers doing here? I thought you are supposed to be on the way to Pokemon world?"  
  
" Kero-chan needed water…"  
  
" Oh…I see…"  
  
Suddenly, Eriol had an idea. " If you know that we are the ring-bearers, you should know about the history of the rings and the thing that is coming after us! Right?"  
  
  
  
Ivy hesitated. " Um…all right…we'll tell you a little…"  
  
But Violet stopped her, " Let's ask sis…"  
  
" All right."  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
" Well, you understand? Do you understand the reason why the guardians of yours run away? Do you understand the reason why there are so many enemies? They all add up to one person. And that is Elvis. And I assume you know him, Sakura." Apple said.  
  
  
  
Sakura trembled. Her eyes widened when she heard what happened to Elvis. Elvis, her childhood friend when she was … …Sakura clutched her head.  
  
" I…don't remember it…" Sakura muttered.  
  
Violet smiled sadly. She pats Sakura and then said, " That's because you used the Phoenix Feather…"  
  
" The Phoenix Feather?" Syaoran asked worriedly.  
  
" This is the most powerful spell and also the final spell of the ring Winity. It grants the user a wish. But, on one condition, the user had to give up part of his or her memories…" And Violet smiled kindly at Sakura, " That's why she can't remember her days as the princess of Hidora…"  
  
  
  
" WHAT? PRINCESS?" Everyone exclaimed and Sakura looked shocked.  
  
  
  
Ivy nodded. " I remember she was ever so cheerful and happy before Elvis turned evil … …and I'll never forgive myself for letting her use the Phoenix Feather … …"  
  
  
  
Sakura blinked at the three of them, then smiled, " Daijoubu! I would try and remember them!"  
  
And the three sisters smiled.  
  
" Thank you, mistress Sakura …" they muttered in an inaudible voice.  
  
  
  
Then the group went to sleep, with Suma and Kero pulling Spinel into the kitchen, as they intend to stuff sugar into his mouth and also Nakuru helping out.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
The next day, as the group is about to leave the house, Violet gave each of them an invisible small mike so that they can contact them (the sisters) and also each other (the ring-bearers).  
  
  
  
Then, as they wave good-bye to Apple, Ivy, Violet, Gryffindor, Dolly, Suma, Tundra and the rest of the toys, Sakura had a great secret.  
  
  
  
// Oh my god … … I don't believe it…//  
  
  
  
Sakura had remembered everything from her past and had found a terrible truth ... … …  
  
  
  
To be continued…………..  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
And now it's time for…KERO_CHAN CHECK!!  
  
Daijobu desu ka: Are you all right  
  
Onesan: Elder sister  
  
Gomen Nasai: Very sorry  
  
Daijoubu: It's all right  
  
HELLO GUYS!!!!!!  
  
So how did you think about this chapter? I was intending to add one more chapter about it………. But I'm lazy…hahahaha…  
  
And these three characters plus the whole house would be appearing in the later chapters! And Suma, Tundra and Gryffindor are actually the toys my sisters and I own. And…..well, you guessed right, my sisters and I are the three sisters in the story! Hehe... Soooooo……you can't sue me!!! PPLLLUUUSSS!!!!!!! That Toyland REALLY exists in our house. But it's a smaller version.  
  
  
  
Anyway, I don't think I would be posting the next chapter if I don't get…. um…. 10 reviews? Please!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, Previews of the next chapter: The Pokemon World: Meeting Ash.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
" Ooff!"  
  
" HOE! Sorry!!" Sakura said.  
  
" It's all right, …" the boy with the hat and a Pikachu said.  
  
When he looked up, his and Syaoran's face lit up.  
  
" Ash!"  
  
" Syaoran!"  
  
And the two hugged each other.  
  
" Haven't seen you two for ages! Where had you been?" Ash asked.  
  
"Uh…well…" Eriol started nervously.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
So………….to know what kind of relationship is between Eriol, Syaoran and Ash, please tune in next time on… ' Legend of the Rings'  
  
Hon Na Na! 


	8. The Author Has Something To SAY!

The Author has something to say!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
HI EVERYONE!!!!! I'm here as I need to tell everyone of you something about Chapter 7.  
  
Thank you masterofwords!! I will appreciate your help of correcting my words!! ^_^  
  
  
  
For those that think that chapter 7 is confusing, please listen to this. Review to me on anything you think is confusing in that chapter.  
  
Ok?  
  
  
  
And, let me reveal the true identity of Sakura… she is the Princess of the country Hidora. And the three sisters are sort of babysitters of Sakura…hehehe…sorry if it's lame…Sakura don't remember that she is the Princess as she had use this really powerful spell to uh……….can't tell…. Will tell you guys later… Anyway, she uses this spell and it sort of gives her an opportunity to make a wish. BBUUUTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! On one condition!! She had to sacrifice part of her memories, and well, she could choose which part of the memory to be erased.  
  
  
  
It's really confusing if I am to tell you guys now, so you will have to wait for the further chapters. Ok?  
  
  
  
Don't worry as ALL would be explained in the later chapters.  
  
  
  
Plus! I'm already half way true chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
So stay tuned!!!!!!!!!! And R&R!!!!!! Or I won't post up the fics!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hugs and Kisses from:  
  
XiaoBai  
  
The REALLY new comer. 


	9. Chap 8: Meeting Ash Ketchup I think that...

Normal text "Speaking" //Thinking// (Author's notes) * Stress/emphasis * Flash back text  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and Pokemon, although I REALLY wished I did.-_- anyway, I don't own CCS but I own Aiko, Violet, Ivy, Apple, Suma the toy tiger, Tundra the toy Husky, Gryffindor the toy lion and many other characters that will be appearing later on! And in this chapter, the characters might be a little OOC (Out Of Character). So bear with me, ok??  
  
And Now....... ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
A long time ago, in a place called Hidora, eight magical rings of great power existed. These rings, which have a mind of their own, enable the wearer to possess great power. And together, these rings enable Hidora to be a peaceful land that prevents invaders to invade. But one day, a crafty wizard came and destroyed the Kinomoto Family, who were the rulers of Hidora. He found the rings and was shock of their powers. But before he can destroy them, the rings disperse themselves all over Hidora. From that day onwards, the people of Hidora suffered terribly. Until one day the eight magical rings became active again in their hiding place as they have found their rightful owner and they began plotting on how to let themselves be found.  
  
  
  
"WWWAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! We are in the POKEMON WORLD!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran squealed as he run about in circles. (A.N: See what I mean? ^ ^; ;)  
  
  
  
Eriol, Yue and Spinel roll their eyes and sighed, Sakura then asked Eriol, while giggling, " Is he always like that when he comes here?"  
  
Eriol nodded, " Yep, everytime is the same.the same old ' OOHHHH!!! We are in POKEMON WORLD!!!!'" (A.N: See what I mean too?)  
  
Then Nakuru squealed, " Oh my! Syaoran-kun is sooooo sweet!!"  
  
And everyone sweat drop.  
  
At Nakuru and also at Syaoran who is now twirling round and round.  
  
The Legend Of the Rings Chapter 8: The Pokemon World: Meeting Ash  
  
" I want to go and find Ash and Pikachu first!!" Syaoran whined.  
  
" No, we are *not *, Syaoran. We had to find the 6th ring-bearer." Eriol stated, *firmly *.  
  
  
  
And Syaoran pouts.  
  
  
  
He *Pouts *, you know.. Pouts.  
  
  
  
Everyone except for Eriol and Nakuru sweat dropped at this.  
  
" But we had yet to find the signal of the other rings." Sakura muttered.  
  
" Ah, we'll find it." Eriol assure Sakura.  
  
Then Tomoyo asked Eriol, " Is Syaoran * really* like this every time you two come here?"  
  
Eriol shrugged and said, " Can't help it.Mum says that he must be influence by me when we were little.."  
  
"Hoe."  
  
" Oh my."  
  
...........................................  
  
The group are walking in a really crowded town known as Pallet Town (Stated by Eriol) when suddenly, Sakura bumped into some one.  
  
" Oof!"  
  
" HOEE! Gomen Nasai!!" Sakura apologized immediately and helped the person up.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol then stared. So did the guy who is wearing a red and white cap, a jacket that seems to be too large for him and gloves.  
  
They stand and stared at each other for a minute......  
  
  
  
" ASH!!!"  
  
" SYAORAN!!! ERIOL!!!!"  
  
And the trio did a group hug.  
  
...........................................  
  
  
  
" Hey, when did you two come to the Pokemon World?" Ash asked, while they walk through the crowds which consisted of pokemons and people.  
  
" Erm.we're on business.Ahahaha.oh yeah, where's Brock?" Syaoran said, trying to change the topic.  
  
" Ok.well who are these five here?" Ash asked, pointing at Sakura, Tomoyo, Aiko Nakuru and Yukito (Yue had decides to change into his false form.).  
  
" Oh.er.they are some friends back at home." Eriol make up immediately.  
  
" My name is Sakura, and she is Tomoyo and this is Aiko. Nice meeting you Ash." Sakura said.  
  
" And I'm Nakuru, and this is Yukito!" Nakuru chorused energetically.  
  
" Great!" Ash laughed happily, " My name's Ash, and I'm a Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town! Nice meeting you guys!"  
  
" Where's Pikachu?" Syaoran asked, looking around.  
  
Ash sweatdropped, "Still the same old *cute * little wolf I knew . . . Pikachu's at home, sleeping, I think it is due to the last battle I had with Misty . . .anyway, he's with Mum and Brock's helping her with the laundry."  
  
" I see . . . . So can we come to your house?" Syaoran and Eriol asked together.  
  
" Sure. But you better be prepared." Ash said to the girls (inclusive of Nakuru.).  
  
" Hoe? Why?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
" Cause Brock had a thing for pretty girls, and I can see that you girls are kinda pretty." Ash said, blushing a little, while the girls giggled.  
  
" Oh yeah! How's Misty?" the group asked Ash.  
  
" Hm? How did you know Misty?" Ash said, scratching his head, his face turning a little red.  
  
" By watch the TV and by reading manga of course." The group chorused together.  
  
" Huh?" Ash asked, even more confused.  
  
...........................................  
  
  
  
In Ash's home.  
  
" Mum! I'm home!" Ash called.  
  
" Oh, honey dear, did you brought the things I need?" Came a warm and sweet voice from the kitchen.  
  
" Yep! And Mum, look who I've brought home!"  
  
And Ash's mother sticks her head out from the kitchen door.  
  
She stared at the group for a while, with Ash who is smiling happily, and then squealed.  
  
  
  
" Oh my!! Syaoran and Eriol had come to visit! Come here Syaoran dear!!" Ash's mother said, treating the two boys as if they were little boys.  
  
  
  
And Syaoran *squealed * like a little boy and ran to Ash's mother and gave her a hug.  
  
  
  
(Well, guys, I've told you before, that Syaoran is going to be really Out Of Character.)  
  
Anyway, everyone sweat dropped at this and Tomoyo as seriously starting to think that Syaoran had a really bad fever or something, while Sakura thought, while smiling weakly, that Syaoran might had eaten too much chocolate and had become high on caffeine. But.Aiko just finds this amusing.  
  
Ahem.. so let's get back to the story.  
  
After Eriol had hugged Ash's mother, she quickly went in to prepared dinner, while telling them to stay for the night.  
  
Then Ash brought them to their rooms. The girls shared one room while the guys shared their room with Ash.  
  
  
  
It is only now that they met Brock.  
  
  
  
While the guardians help the boys unpack, Sakura, Tomoyo and Aiko had decided to go to the yard to see how's the garden like when suddenly...  
  
  
  
" And what, may I ask, shall bring these beautiful ladies to my house?" came a voice from something that zoomed out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
" HEY! It's not YOUR house, Brock!" Ash yelled from the second level.  
  
" Oh, so you are Brock," Sakura said, looking a guy who's eyes were closed.  
  
" Ah yes, Brock at your service. And maybe you ladies might be free tonight and we can go and have dinner at."  
  
" I can't believe, of all the times I had trained you, you still had a thing for girls!" Came another voice behind Brock.  
  
A hand stick out and pulled at Brock's ears. A girl with a short ponytail tied at the side of her head appeared. Then she pulled Brock away and lectured him on curing this addiction or his future wife wouldn't like it.  
  
" But Nurse Joy wouldn't mind!" Brock yelled indignantly.  
  
" I don't think so. And Officer Jenny wouldn't like it too." Misty retorted.  
  
" That must be Misty." The trio of girls muttered.  
  
...........................................  
  
  
  
After dinner, in which the girls met Pikachu, an adorable yellow mouse-like creature that had a round red thingy on its cheeks, which Ash said, is not to be touched (that includes its tail too), the group got a signal from one of the rings they had (" Dunno which ring is it.to many colour.." Syaoran muttered), and decide to find the ring-bearer immediately.  
  
The five ring bearers escaped the awkward questions asked by Ash and the others by giving an excuse of ' Bringing the girls to see the night market of the town' (the guardians stayed at home), and ran towards the direction of the ring. And on their way, which is *really * through the night market, the group bought some things to eat, the cash provided by Eriol and Syaoran of course.  
  
  
  
Then, as they reached the place which the ring signals the strongest, Sakura sort of gasp really loudly. Everyone turn and stared at her.  
  
" Is there a problem?" Syaoran asked worriedly.  
  
" Uh..no.just that," Sakura smiled lightly, then point to her bag, " Kero- chan is with us.and he is eating up all my food."  
  
" I didn't eat up all *your * food!" Kero said, in defense of himself.  
  
" Well you did!" Sakura retorted.  
  
And everyone falls over.  
  
  
  
" I should had known..." Syaoran muttered. ...........................................  
  
  
  
At the place with the signal is the strongest ...  
  
" It's a.house.." Eriol said, staring at a large building.  
  
And everyone followed.  
  
Then, suddenly, Aiko cried out.  
  
" Oh my! It's.it's." Aiko said, a little shocked.  
  
" It's what?" Everyone asked anxiously.  
  
" It's Miiko-chan's house! I knew it from that big cherry blossom tree she had and the numerous peony plants in her garden!" Aiko squealed.  
  
  
  
And at this, Syaoran blushed.  
  
" Sly." Syaoran muttered.  
  
" What? Did I say anything *wrong *, Syaoran-kun?" Aiko said smiling innocently, but still had an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
" Uh.nothing.nothing." Syaoran muttered in respond.  
  
" Ahahaha.anyway, we're in lucky hands. This time, it would be an easy job." Aiko said, confidently. She then walked towards the door and sort of tapped a series of codes on the door.  
  
Then it opened.  
  
" Ano.Aiko-san? How did you know this?" Tomoyo asked, sweat dropping.  
  
" Why, I lived her only a month ago!" Aiko said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.  
  
" Miiko-chan! I'm home!! Your darling sister is home!!" Aiko called into the hall as she took off her shoes.  
  
  
  
" SISTER???????!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
Aiko blinked  
  
  
  
Twice.  
  
" What did you expect then? We and the other five sisters, who are out for work, are the daughters of the Sakana family!" Aiko said, smiling really proudly.  
  
" Uh.Sakana?" Everyone repeated, sweat dropping.  
  
" Hm? Yeah, Sakana!" Aiko smiled, " Does it reminds you of.Fish?"  
  
Everyone nodded furiously.  
  
Aiko giggled. "I knew it." Then she turned around and called for Miiko again.  
  
Aiko shrugged.  
  
" She must be out again. Oh well, let's settle down then. You guys want tea?" Aiko asked.  
  
Everyone nodded furiously.  
  
" Ok then, please wait for a while!" Aiko said, pouncing into the kitchen, happily.  
  
And while she was gone, the group of four decided to discuss about the Sakana family.  
  
  
  
" Hoe.Sakana." Sakura said, sweat dropping.  
  
" I've heard of the Sakana family once in a book," Eriol said, raising a finger (like Yamazaki used to do) " They are very knowledgeable, not to mention intelligent. Their family are usually rather large, and most of the time, one generation is all women while the other generation, all men!"  
  
" Sugoi ne!" Sakura squealed while Syaoran nodded earnestly.  
  
Eriol nodded, then continued solemnly, and it went downhill from here.  
  
" The Sakana family were said to be related to the fishes. That's why they don't eat fish!" Eriol stated clearly.  
  
" And there were rumors that they possess powers similar to the mermaids!" Tomoyo added, smiling happily.  
  
Eriol nodded earnestly. " People even say that the Sakana family could turn their legs into a fish tail! Just like a mermaid!"  
  
  
  
Aiko, who was all the time listening to their conversation (she make the tea with magic), sniggers incontinently.  
  
  
  
And when she saw Syaoran and Sakura's looks, she could hold it any longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
She burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at her as she holds the doorframe for support.  
  
Then she blinked innocently at them.  
  
  
  
" Tea, anyone?"  
  
...........................................  
  
AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The end of this short chapter!!  
  
Ok guys, how do you think of it??  
  
(Cue CardCaptors first series theme song)  
  
(Stupid? Lame? Ridiculous? Idiotic? Pathetic? Outrageous? Absurd?) Authors of Fanfictions! (Help me with your powers!)  
  
The secrets of this fic Would be revealed later But if you don't review, It will have no meaning or whatsoever!!!!!!!!  
  
SO TELL ME!!!!!!!! I need to know!!!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!! Else how's the story to flow??????? Each chapter needs your opinion!! We had got to unite to prevent it to be ridiculous!!  
  
(Stupid? Lame? Ridiculous? Idiotic? Pathetic? Outrageous? Absurd?) TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! (I've gotta know!!!!!) Tell ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So that I can control!!!!! The things that you want and the things that I want!!!!!!!!  
  
SOOOOOO..... JUST TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you.  
  
Hehehe, in the next chapter, I'm going to do a Pokemon theme song one.  
  
The one that's like, " Pokemon! Gotta catch'um all!"  
  
Hehehehe  
  
And guys, there would be no chapter nine if there are less than seventeen reviews!!  
  
Please review!!!!!  
  
Previews of the next chapter: The Pokemon world: Meeting Sakana Miiko  
  
................................ The door opened and revealed a woman with short red hair and a nice dress. The woman's eyes widened as she saw Aiko. " AIKO-CHAN!!!!!" " MIIKO-CHAN!!!!!" And these two sisters embraced each other. ................................  
  
Seventeen is a thing A number to be pleased So you would have to review To make it eighteen!  
  
Stupid poem.-_- must go and wack my head to prevent anymore stupid ideas of poem  
  
So guys, please tune in next time for . . . The Legend of The Rings.  
  
HON NA NA!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chap 9: Eriol and some Truths

Normal text "Speaking" //Thinking// (Author's notes) * Stress/emphasis * Flash back text  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and Pokemon, although I REALLY wished I did.-_- anyway, I don't own CCS but I own Aiko, Miiko, Violet, Ivy, Apple, Suma the toy tiger, Tundra the toy Husky, Gryffindor the toy lion and many other characters that will be appearing later on!  
  
And I uh.. changed the chapter name.....I HAVE to!! If not, I'll be blocked FOREVER.......  
  
HINTS OF ERIOL AND TOMOYO ROMANCE!!!!!!! ^_^ I just LOVE that couple!!  
  
HINTS OF SAKURA AND SYAORAN ROMANCE TOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Guys, I sort of change the beginning prose (the one that says 'A long time ago.blah blah blah') so that it can fit with the story line.please tell me if the story is getting confusing, ok? I would explain it to you through e- mail or whatsoever.  
  
Plus, more confusing parts would be revealed in this chapter!!  
  
And Now....... ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
A long time ago, in a place called Hidora, eight magical rings of great power existed. These rings, which have a mind of their own, enable the wearer to possess great power. And together, these rings enable Hidora to be a peaceful land that prevents invaders to invade. But one day, a crafty wizard came and destroyed the Kinomoto Family, who were the rulers of Hidora. He found the rings and was shock of their powers. But before he can destroy them, the rings disperse themselves all over Hidora. From that day onwards, the people of Hidora suffered terribly. Until one day the eight magical rings became active again in their hiding place as they have found their rightful owner and they began plotting on how to let themselves be found.  
  
  
  
In a really dark room ..  
  
" Elvis, have you found the eight ring-bearers yet?" A cold voice echoed from the back of the room.  
  
A dark shape of a person kneeling down flinched a little.  
  
" Not yet, father. Although I had found five of them....But Florianda would be looking out for the others...."  
  
" Hm....then what about the princess...Princess Sakura..." the cold voice said slowly.  
  
Elvis hesitated for a while.  
  
  
  
" I think I have found her.she might be one of the ring-bearers."  
  
" Then kill her!" The cold voice boomed and Elvis flinched even more.  
  
" We must kill her in order to destroy all the rings we must stop the Legend......these rings must be destroyed!!!!!!!"  
  
" Yes, I will do my best, father. I will kill them."  
  
" Alright then. You may leave."  
  
" Yes, father."  
  
  
  
A 17-year-old boy with black wavy hair walked out of the shadow as he closed the door. He gritted his teeth and then hit the wall with his fist. Closing his eyes, he tries and controls the evil in him.  
  
" Onesan..you must help them...." Elvis muttered.  
  
Then he looked up into the ceiling and muttered, " You must help the ring- bearers. Especially Sakura-chan...."  
  
Legend of the Rings  
  
Chapter 9: Eriol and Some Truths  
  
--  
  
  
  
--  
  
//Especially Sakura-chan.//  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and sits up on her sleeping bag. It was still very early and Kero was snoring in his basket, Tomoyo was sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag.  
  
Aiko had gone to live with her sister, Sakana Miiko.  
  
Sakura sniggered a bit at the funny name, and then frowned at her dream.  
  
// It seems so.real.//  
  
Sakura sighed. After she knows the fact that she was the princess of Hidora, she was getting very worried. She was very sure that Elvis, her childhood friend, didn't turn evil. But yet.  
  
Sakura sighed again.  
  
//Oh well, I'll have to worry about this later on then.//  
  
--  
  
  
  
--  
  
" Uh... ok......So now we are suppose to get to this so call Diasper town....." Syaoran muttered pointing his finger at that particular town.  
  
The cheery group of six was now consulting on where to go. They were stuck in a junction of two different paths.  
  
" If we go through this town, we'll be able to reach this forest." Miiko said, pointing at another forest.  
  
" But, if we use the path on the left, we'll be able to get to the village Owinder." Eriol reasoned.  
  
Sakura blinked in confusion as the others continued arguing and debating.  
  
Tomoyo then said, " Why don't we go on the two paths? We can spread into two groups."  
  
Miiko looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked at Sakura and Syaoran, then Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
She suddenly smirked and then pulled Aiko to one side and the two started discussing about something secretly, and giggling every now and then.  
  
Sakura sighed and looked wearily at the map. She looked at where both paths would take them.  
  
" Wherever they take us, the two paths will definitely bring me to the person who killed my family......." Sakura muttered, her eyes getting misty and her expression a little sad.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura worriedly. // Sakura is getting weirder every minute.....// He then narrowed his eyes. // Due to some guy that killed her family, I think//  
  
He then knelt down beside Sakura, who looked up at him confusedly. Syaoran smiled a little and started telling her about the towns on the map.  
  
// I'll protect her from that guy then....//  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol and Tomoyo were discussing about Sakura.  
  
" Tomoyo, have you any idea where you found Sakura?" Eriol asked, looking at Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and turned her head to look at Sakura, " I only remember that at that time when we found Sakura-chan, otousan told me something about a war.....then I saw this girl standing with her back facing us. She was watching something in front of her. I remembered freeing myself from father's grasp, then run over to the girl."  
  
Tomoyo then shut her eyes, " The girl was looking at a young lady about 16...and that..that lady was.....she was....." Tears started to come out. Eriol looked shocked and quickly hugged her.  
  
" I-I'm sorry.... But that sight was terrible....that...woman was stabbing a very thin sword at a man about the same age as her......s-she....she stabbed him at his heart....." Tomoyo was trembling all over.  
  
" There was so much blood. The blood splattered all over the lady's face. She was looking very sad. Very sad. I remembered seeing her muttered something as the man fell. She said 'I'm Sorry. Then she walked away.'"  
  
" That girl, Sakura-chan, looked as if she had her soul drained out of her....When the man fell, she ran over to him, tears dripping off her face. And she was screaming for her brother......"  
  
Eriol hugged Tomoyo tighter as more tears came flooding out. " Onnichan! Onnichan! Sakura went on calling him as she knelt down beside the man. I stood there looking on. I was rooted to the ground; I couldn't move. I saw her brother smiling at her, telling her to smile for the last time. Sakura smiled, and he gave her two rings."  
  
Tomoyo fingered the ring on her finger.  
  
" Then he left. Smiling peacefully. Sakura went on crying and crying bitterly. I felt my father pulling my hand and walked towards Sakura. He told me to take Sakura's hand while he lift up the man's body. I took Sakura's hand. It was very cold and her hand was trembling. I remember taking out my handkerchief and wiped her tears off, telling her soothing words and stopped her crying."  
  
" Then from that day onwards, Sakura never cried again. She gave me the ring the first time we met, when I wiped her tears." Tomoyo said, still fingering the ring.  
  
" I think that when Sakura stopped crying, she also locked her memories away too....I think crying makes her think of her past. Come to think of it, the day when Sakura remembers her past, she was crying. I knew it, as her pillow was wet, and her cheeks was sticky....."  
  
Eriol nodded his head sadly. He understood already. Tomoyo was crying for Sakura.  
  
" Stop crying now, don't worry about it. We'll think of some thing to it. I'm sure Sakura gave the ring to you because she treats you like a true friend. Her ring represents Peace and Truth. It means that she knows you are a great friend to her. Her only best friend." Eriol said, smiling at Tomoyo as he wipe of her tears with his fingers.  
  
Then he stood up and gave her his hand. Smiling down at her, he said, " Let's go now."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol. She felt peaceful at mind suddenly, then, she smiled back, and took his hand.  
  
" Hai. Arigato gozaimasu."  
  
--  
  
  
  
--  
  
"Diasper is a town that is really high-tech. Almost everything in the town is controlled by machines and computer." Syaoran said, pointing at a certain location on the map.  
  
Sakura nodded slowly and then asked, " What about Owinder? I remember Otousan talking about it. He said that it is very beautiful, with all the flowers, plants, lakes and waterfalls. I also remembered Okaasan t- " Sakura stopped as her eyes became misty again.  
  
Syaoran looked at her worriedly again, " Okaasan?"  
  
// To protect Sakura, I'll have to find more about her past..//  
  
Sakura nodded, " Okaasan...... I remember that when I was still young....when the country was still peaceful, Okaasan used to tell me tales of other towns....." She looked at the point on the map where Owinder is. " I remember Okaasan telling me a lot of things about Owinder....she also tell me before about the Legend of the Rings..."  
  
By this time, Sakura seemed like she was in a trance. Syaoran was very worried, but he decided that he could get more information out of her like that.  
  
" So what did your Okaasan say about the Legend?" Syaoran asked carefully, determined that this shall be his last question.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, and a little breeze began to blow.  
  
" When all the Rings combine, they will let the two find Their true powers and love. Dark, Light, Fire, Wind, Wood, Water and Earth. From friends they got help; no one shall tear them apart. And with these eight powers they have, Evil shall experience Death.."  
  
Syaoran nodded and then shook Sakura. Sakura's eyes became clear again. She turned around and was about to say something when-  
  
" Syaoran-chan!!! Sakura-chan!!! Come here!!" Aiko called.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura and went over to Aiko and Miiko.  
  
// This legend........its about this two people.... Hmm// Syaoran then frowned in thought.  
  
//I'll have to find more about this then...but from whom? //  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment, not listening to Aiko, then suddenly hit onto an idea and cried, " I got it!"  
  
Everyone turned to stare at him; Syaoran sweatdropped then muttered his apologies in embarrassment, ignoring Eriol smirks.  
  
Syaoran then went back to his thoughts, while smiling a little.  
  
//I'll ask the three sisters then. They were Sakura's babysitters.... So they must have known something about this legend.....I'll ask them tonight//  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Tundra! Go get the ball!!"  
  
"Woof!"  
  
A little puppy bounded off in the air as it chased after the red luminous ball on the ground.  
  
Suddenly, without an warning, there came a-  
  
  
  
" OOONNNNNEEEEESSSAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
- yell.  
  
Ivy was almost blown off the ground. She turned around and saw Violet coming over.  
  
She had a surprised face, which Ivy think, is not a very good omen.  
  
As Tundra the Husky came bounding towards the two girls, Violet said I a rather serious voice.  
  
" Syaoran called."  
  
--  
  
  
  
--  
  
" You want to know what the Legend is all about?!" Ivy exclaimed, clearly surprised by this request.  
  
The image of Syaoran over the fire (A.N: It's a kind of holographic..) nodded. " As one of the Ring bearers, I think I have the right to know all about the Legend."  
  
Apple looked a little uneasy. " But....we were not sure whether you can take it....."  
  
" Why don't you try me, eh? You girls should know that I wouldn't be frightened by anything." Syaoran said, folding his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Apple sighed, " Well, since you insist on it, then I won't stop you."  
  
" The Legend starts from this phrase. When all the Rings combine, they will let the two find Their true powers and love. Dark, Light, Fire, Wind, Wood, Water and Earth. From friends they got help; no one shall tear them apart. And with these eight powers they have, Evil shall experience Death.."  
  
" As you can see from this phrase, the terms Dark, Light, Fire, Wind, Wood, Water and Earth are the various forms of the main powers of the Rings."  
  
" What do you mean by 'phrase'?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" The whole Legend comes in a form of a poem. It describes the Rings, how the Kinomoto Kingdom fall and how to eliminate the evil from the Kingdom. The phrase you just heard is just part of how the evil is destroyed."  
  
" It is said that two people from the ring bearers will have the complete power to destroy the evil. They are describe as 'the one with the eyes as green as the trees and the one with the eyes of autumn'."  
  
Syaoran looked very shocked at this sentence. Ivy sighed, " We knew it was Sakura and you, that's why we didn't want to tell you about it....."  
  
Syaoran gulped then said, " Continue."  
  
Violet said, " But, Syaoran, you really don't want to know the rest of the Legend! It's- "  
  
" If I am one of the two people, then I really have the RIGHT to know." Syaoran said, interrupting Violet.  
  
Violet looked forlornly at Syaoran, and then sighed, " Very well. Onesan, continue...."  
  
Ivy cleared her throat then continued, " Although the two people had the only ability to destroy the evil, they still have to overcome the obstacles created by the evil by them. No one can help them in this kind of situation, although the Legend did say that their friends would help them. No one can help them because these are the test they must pass."  
  
" Only with love and trust can they overcome these test....but...." Ivy looked slowly at Syaoran, " should one of them ever make a mistake, a grave mistake.......the two will never unite together...."  
  
" Mistake?" Syaoran muttered.  
  
Apple nodded, " Yes. And in time, you will find out what mistake it is......but for now, I think its time for you to forget this."  
  
By the time Apple finished her sentence, the three sisters were blasting a spell towards the fire.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Syaoran was blasted back from the fire as the spell was absorbed into his body and taking effect. Before the spell fully takes over him, he heard Violet's voice.  
  
//You will only forget that you are the chosen one.....this spell shall take away that memory, but it will make you stronger.....I learn it from Sakura's mother. //  
  
" W-Wha- " Syaoran muttered. Then fell he back to bed as the spell began its work.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Apple sighed. Violet looked at her sister in thought, then said, " You never tell him that THAT problem from the evil guy is just round the corner..."  
  
Apple turned around and looked at Violet.  
  
" It's for their own good.....they cannot have any help from anyone...."  
  
" But that doesn't gives us a reason for using the Phoenix Feathers on Syaoran...You should know what that spell can do..." Ivy muttered.  
  
Violet nodded, " I know.... The person that the spell is being used on will lost part of his or her memory, but their magic level will increase......"  
  
" Nadesiko-sama used it on Sakura before....." Apple said, frowning sadly as she remember the day the spell was casted on Sakura.  
  
" And on Tomoyo too........." Ivy muttered as she remember seeing Nadesiko casting the spell on that child after she saw her casting the spell on Sakura.  
  
" And on Eriol..." Violet whispered.  
  
Eriol was RIGHT beside Tomoyo when the spell was casted. He was holding Tomoyo's hand, trying to shield her from the spell.  
  
" Do you remember? Eriol was Tomoyo's best friend when they were still young. But right after the spell was casted, another woman took Eriol, while Tomoyo's father brought her home."  
  
" And all we could do is to watch...." Violet muttered, putting her head into her hands.  
  
Apple sighed, " Nadesiko-sama said that we are not allow to interfere.....its her last wish..."  
  
" What was the name of that woman who took Eriol away?" Ivy asked, thinking hard.  
  
" Li Yelan...." Apple said staring sadly into the fire.  
  
--  
  
  
  
--  
  
HAHAAAAA!!!!!! Tis yet another cliffhanger.  
  
And now it's time for.....KERO-CHAN CHECK!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: These are the Japanese words used today!!  
  
Onesan: Elder Sister  
  
Sakana: Fish (That's why the name is so weird ^__^)  
  
Onnichan: Big Brother  
  
Okaasan: Mother  
  
Otousan: Father  
  
XiaoBai: So guys, how do you think of this chapter?? I FINALLY wrote it out!!! ^_^ I remove the block!!  
  
Kero: Yeah, yeah, and your test is just ONE week away....  
  
XiaoBai: *Screams in Horror* AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!NNOOO!!!!!!  
  
Spinel: *shakes head * Anyway, Preview of Chapter 10: The Great Green Forest and the Big Blue Sea.  
  
--  
  
"Konnichiwa!!"  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo and Aiko looked up.  
  
There, on a tree branch was a boy that was smiling like-  
  
Tomoyo and Aiko looked at the boy, then at Eriol.  
  
The boy was smiling EXACTLY like Eriol, who was smiling back. The boy looked scarily like Eriol too, only that he had blond hair. --  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Miiko stared dismally at the vast blue ocean.  
  
" Oh great.....now we are stuck here...." Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Agreeable."  
  
Syaoran was about to nod when he realize that this was a male voice. The three spun around and saw a person, who smiled uneasily at them.  
  
" Uh.hi?"  
  
--  
  
Spinel: Now what will happen next? Who are these two new people the group met? Stay tuned to find out. Same place, same author, same story, but different chapter.  
  
XiaoBai: And guys PLEASE go and READ my other stories!!!! I spend a lot of time writing them!! So please Read and Review them!!! Thank you Very much!!  
  
XiaoBai, Kero and a rather reluctant Spinel: REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! HON NA NA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Yet another Author Note from a Rather An...

To those that read this:  
  
I am VERY annoyed!!!!!! I work SSSSOOOOOOOO hard for this darn story and there is only one or two reviews?!!  
  
I'm really sorry, but I need more reviews, guys.  
  
Thanks.......  
  
From:  
  
XiaoBai 


	12. Chap 10: The Great Green Forest and the ...

Normal text "Speaking" [[Thinking]] *Location *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I own David and Umisa.  
  
And Now....... ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
A long time ago, in a place called Hidora, eight magical rings of great power existed. These rings, which have a mind of their own, enable the wearer to possess great power. And together, these rings enable Hidora to be a peaceful land that prevents invaders to invade. But one day, a crafty wizard came and destroyed the Kinomoto Family, who were the rulers of Hidora. He found the rings and was shock of their powers. But before he can destroy them, the rings disperse themselves all over Hidora. From that day onwards, the people of Hidora suffered terribly. Until one day the eight magical rings became active again in their hiding place as they have found their rightful owner and they began plotting on how to let themselves be found.......  
  
  
  
Legend of the Rings By: XiaoBai  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
ONE: The Great Green Forest and the Big Blue Sea.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Part One: The Great Green Forest.  
  
--  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Aiko, Nakuru and Spinel stared at the little path, which is, in reality, the road to this great green forest that is standing in front of them.  
  
Aiko looked up at the trees in awe.  
  
"Sugoi...these trees are gigantic!"  
  
Eriol's expression was rather serious. He stepped forward to have a closer look at the forest and said, " These trees are radiating a certain level of magic......"  
  
" Which grade, Eriol-sama?" Nakuru asked, skipping beside her master.  
  
Eriol smiled and said, " I think it's about grade B....."  
  
Tomoyo then interrupted them, " Excuse me, but there are grades in magic?"  
  
Eriol nodded and smiled at her, " As a matter of fact, there is. I read all about it from the books in our school library. There are a total of about 6 magical grade levels. The highest is the grade S, followed by grade A, then the grade B, which is then followed by grade C and then grade D. The lowest is the grade E. Those with grade E magic is mostly minor spirits or and some other exception."  
  
" What other exception?" Aiko asked, looking around the surroundings.  
  
Eriol shrugged and said, " Well, some humans and some ghosts.....and even animals."  
  
Eriol then continued, " As for grade D and C, mostly are animal spirits and element spirits such as the water spirit and the fire spirits. These spirits, although weak, can be a real headache."  
  
" Following that is grade B. Grade B magic usually comes from old tree spirits such as these trees we are looking at now, and elves and fairies and some other magical folks. Oh yeah, not to mention those black unicorns we met last time."  
  
Aiko made a face at the thought and muttered, " Now that you've reminded me....."  
  
Tomoyo laughed and Eriol continued on, looking with interest at Nakuru and Spinel, who were fighting again, " Grade A magic only comes from sorceress and sorcerers. That one eye octopus we saw is considered a low-class grade A monster. And finally, grade S. Oh, and you won't want to mess with anyone with grade S magic. He or she could just let you fly off with a flick of a finger. Grade S magic are very rare, and strong. They only come in people with potential in magic. But that also mean training in magic, this and that. Some elf queens and kings possessed grade S magic, and some other sorcerers and sorceresses."  
  
Nakuru stopped stuffing sugar into Spinel's mouth and asked Eriol, " So, which grade are we now?"  
  
Eriol looked surprised at the question, but answered it, " Well....if I am not wrong, we are in the grade B middle-class."  
  
Tomoyo looked disbelieving at Eriol, " You sure about that? You mean, we are quite powerful now?"  
  
Eriol looked up into the sky, and then sighed.  
  
" I'm not kidding. We are in grade B, and we need to get stronger."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
" Hookay. This forest is....dark......" Aiko muttered.  
  
Eriol looked around then surroundings for a moment and then pulled Tomoyo closed to him suddenly. Tomoyo looked surprised at him and yelped.  
  
Eriol hold his finger to his mouth and whispered, " We are being followed. Be on you guard." (A.N: Ok, I'll admit it! Eriol is starting to act like Syaoran..-_-)  
  
The group stood in a circle, their rings ready to produce weapons. Just when Eriol was going to attack, someone said.  
  
" Koniichiwa!"  
  
Eriol looked up, and on one of the trees, grinning happily was a blond haired boy. Strangely enough, Eriol felt that he is kinda familiar, like someone he met before when he was very young. Shaking his head, he smiled back and greeting the boy.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
"Konnichiwa!!"  
  
Eriol looked up while Aiko, Tomoyo, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun spurned around.  
  
There, standing with ease on one of the trees was a boy that was smiling like-  
  
Tomoyo looked at the boy, then at Eriol.  
  
The boy was smiling EXACTLY like Eriol, who was smiling back. The boy looked scarily like Eriol too, only that he had blond hair.  
  
Tomoyo raised and eyebrow and stared at the boy as he jumped gently down from the tree.  
  
The blond guy smiled happily again and said cheerfully.  
  
" Konnichiwa!! My name is Umisa!"  
  
" Umisa-kun!" Aiko squealed and hugged him. " It's a long time since I saw you!"  
  
Umisa smiled and patted Aiko's shoulder. " I missed you too, Aiko-chan."  
  
Tomoyo raised and eyebrow and asked, " You know him, Aiko-chan?"  
  
Aiko nodded, but Umisa cut her in, " She was my classmate when we were attending the magic school. I still remember that she was the best student in our-uff!" Umisa yelped as Aiko covered his mouth and smiled uneasily.  
  
" Well, let's introduce ourselves to him, guys!" Aiko said, as she let Umisa go, who was now gasping for breath.  
  
Ruby Moon bounded forward and greeted cheerfully  
  
" My name is Ruby Moon, but you can call me Nakuru. And this kawaii little cat here is call Suppi!"  
  
Spinel Sun glared at Ruby Moon and retorted, " Do I look little to you? And my name is not Suppi. I'm Spinel Sun."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and said politely, " Daijouji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you."  
  
Aiko then winked at Umisa and pointed at Eriol, who was smiling at her, " And that guy over there is-- "  
  
Umisa finished Aiko's unfinished sentence, " Hiragizawa Eriol."  
  
Eriol looked surprised at Umisa, who smiled mysteriously back.  
  
" How did you-" Eriol began, but was cut short by Umisa, who smiled at the group and said.  
  
" Let's get on with the journey, guys. You'll need a guide from here onwards."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Umisa was right about needing a guide.  
  
We came across many junctions and mazes in that ever so big forest, and Umisa led us all safety to this lake. He then said that we could rest.  
  
Eriol was now looking at Umisa with a little suspicion. I wouldn't blame him, cause anyone would be suspicious of ANYONE who knows their names even if they had not met before.  
  
I arched an eyebrow at the two guys, and then sat down beside the lake, munching on some food.  
  
As I sat there munching and fiddling around with my long purple hair, I began to think. I always had that bad habit of thinking deep and serious thoughts when I had something to munch and something to stare at. Sakura- chan was rather annoyed ever time I did it, cause, she said, she had a hard time trying to get my attention.  
  
I began to think about this journey. This journey to search for the ring- bearers. Although it seems like an easy thing to do, there are so many questions and mysteries that can't be solved.....There is the mystery of Sakura-chan......The mystery of the Legend....And who the heck is the enemy anyway? Hmm.......  
  
I guess we might be able to find the answer to it soon......  
  
I narrowed my eyes.  
  
Then shaking my head, I lifted my head and stared at Eriol and Umisa. The two boys were talking again. Probably Eriol asking questions. Speaking of which, Umisa and Eriol seemed very alike.....  
  
I smiled a little.  
  
[[Maybe they were brothers in their previous life]] I thought absentmindedly.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Eriol cast a sidelong glance at Umisa, and then asked carefully.  
  
" Er.....Umisa-san?"  
  
Umisa carried on munching on his food and answered cheerfully.  
  
" Nani?"  
  
Eriol arched an eyebrow and continued.  
  
" I was just wondering.......how did you know my name?"  
  
Umisa looked amused for a moment, and then replied.  
  
" I just guessed."  
  
Eriol, clearly not believing this simple answer, pestered on.  
  
" You can't just guess my name, Umisa. I mean......my name is....er....not.um...guess-able?"  
  
Umisa smiled a little then, taking another big bite out of his food, answered.  
  
" Well, let's just say that I know you, Eriol."  
  
Eriol choked into his food and spluttered.  
  
" You know me?!"  
  
Umisa nodded solemnly.  
  
Eriol then asked.  
  
" In what way?"  
  
Umisa considered this question for a moment and then said.  
  
" Well......In a way that I know you when you were a little boy?"  
  
Eriol's eyes narrowed.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
Umisa smiled gently and then added softly.  
  
" I'm someone whom you had known when you were a little boy, Eriol. Only that....you might not remember me."  
  
Eriol didn't believe what Umisa had said.  
  
" How can you remember me?! You are about the same age as me, right?"  
  
Umio just smiled knowingly.  
  
" I'm older than you think I am, Eriol."  
  
Eriol then asked, once more, a little desperately.  
  
" Who are you?!"  
  
Umisa looked deeply at Eriol then asked.  
  
" You really want to know?"  
  
Eriol nodded anxiously.  
  
Umisa sighed.  
  
" I'm your...."  
  
He stopped, sighed again, then said.  
  
" You will know the answer in time, Eriol. In the meantime, just treat me as your elder brother. You don't have an elder brother, right? And from what I had known about you, you will like a elder brother......."  
  
Eriol's eyes widened.  
  
" How did you-"  
  
Umisa stopped Eriol and smiled softly.  
  
" Like I had said, imoto-chan, I know you."  
  
Not far from them, Aiko sighed slightly as she heard her ex-classmate speak.  
  
[[You are a bad liar, Umisa-kun]] She thought silently.  
  
//  
  
Part Two: The Big Blue Sea  
  
//  
  
Syaoran groaned out loud and cursed.  
  
" Damn it. After all that walk, we got stopped by this stupid lake." He muttered. Sakura looked reproachful at him for his language and walked closer to the lake (which looked more like an ocean) and said, " Miiko- chan, is there anyway to get pass here using magic?"  
  
Miiko, whose hands were holding up a large map of Hidora, looked up, considered for a moment, and said, " Well, there is, but we'll have to have first class grade B magic to do it."  
  
Sakura (After Miiko explained about the grades of magic) lifted an eyebrow and asked again, " What is our current grade?"  
  
Miiko thought for a moment before replying, " About middle-class grade B."  
  
Syaoran groaned again, " We can't gain up to first class within a such a short period, Miiko."  
  
" I know." Miiko added mildly.  
  
The group of five (Sakura, Syaoran, Miiko, Kero and Yue), which had been walking for hours, was now stuck by this lake that prevented them from moving on to the next town: Owinder.  
  
" Well, is there any other way then?" Sakura asked.  
  
Miiko lifted her eyebrows and shrugged, " We either find another route, or swim across then." Then, considering yet again, she added, " well, we could also swim to the water city down there" She pointed at the lake, " And get the people there to help then."  
  
Kero and Yue, who had been silent for the whole journey since they separated from Eriol and he others, immediately said, " Never!"  
  
Syaoran laughed, " What. Don't tell me you two guardians were afraid of water."  
  
Sakura sighed and said, " Well, Syaoran-kun, in fact, they were terrified about water. I always had a hard time trying to get Kero-chan to bath, not to mention Yue-san too."  
  
Miiko lifted an eyebrow and suggested, " Well, we can put you in a water bubble, then you guys won't get wet."  
  
Kero and Yue shook their head vigorously and cried at the same time, " No! Never! I won't go down there even over my dead body!"  
  
Sakura sighed. Turning to Syaoran, she said, " Every time I told them to bath, they will say the same sentence." She sighed again, " Then, always, I have to bath them after putting them to sleep."  
  
Syaoran sighed, " Great, now we are stuck here cause this two freaks hate water."  
  
" Agreeable."  
  
Syaoran was about to nod when he realize that this was a male voice. The three ring-bearers and two guardians spun around and saw a boy of about the same age as Miiko, smiling uneasily at them.  
  
" Um.hi?" He said.  
  
//  
  
//  
  
" So your name is David and you are a traveler?" Syaoran concluded.  
  
David nodded and sipped his soup. The group decided to rest for a moment and have their dinner while listening to David's story (Kero and Yue were somewhere else, doing something).  
  
" Well, which town do you came from?" Miiko asked, munching on her potato. There were actually a total of 20 towns in Hidora and 2 major cities. One of the cities was, of course, being taken by the Dark Lord. David blinked twice and said, " Um, actually I come from one of the major cities."  
  
" Nani?!" Syaoran cried. He leaned closer David, who back off a little, and said in a rather threatening voice, " Which city do you cam from?"  
  
David sweatdropped, " Uh, I came from Icecarl, the one beside the Great Forest."  
  
Sakura whistled, " That city is very rich, David-san. From what I heard from stories of Icecarl, people there don't travel much. In fact they are so rich that some merchants built castles for themselves!"  
  
David sighed, " That was a long time ago. Now, the city was in ruins."  
  
Miiko's eyes widened, " Ruins? How did it become ruins? The defenses in the city walls were heavy, you know. I mean, even the troops of the Dark Lord can't get pass them!"  
  
Sakura shuddered, " You are wrong, Miiko-chan. The other city, the capital," Sakura winced, " The capital had much better and heavier defenses than Icecarl, but in the end, it had fallen into the hands of the Dark Lord."  
  
Syaoran patted Sakura shoulder comfortably, who was now shivering, and asked, " Well, what happened? From what I had heard, Icecarl should be indestructible."  
  
David shook his head, " Icecarl was destroyed by a simple word: Greed." His eyes sadden and he continued, " My father was a very successful business man. As a businessman, he will have many jealous rivals. One of them was a rice dealer, the same business my father does. Every day he fought with my father, accusing my father of snatching his customers. The truth is that the people buying didn't like that person's attitude. He was short-tempered, impatient, stubborn and dishonest." David then sipped his soup again and continued, " One day, that person hired a sorcerer to curse my father. He told the sorcerer to make my father turn bad or something. Well, the spell worked, but some one told my father to burn the whole city down.......and he did. My mother and I had barely escaped the fire. Father had come to his senses the last minute and had got us out of the city. He had died instead."  
  
" Few days later, mother died of depression. I was left alone with a ring mother gave me before she passed away. From that day on, I lived as a traveler, going round Hidora to earn and at the same time, explore."  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes and asked, " Do you know the name of the sorcerer?"  
  
David's eyes narrowed as he tried to recall. " I think it is Elvis something."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and shot up. Syaoran's frown narrowed. But Miiko turned and stared at David, " David, can you show me your ring?"  
  
David looked surprised, but he nodded and pulled out a chain from his clothes. Then he handed it over to Miiko. Miiko studied it for a moment before grabbing David's hand and push the ring on one of his fingers. Immediately, there was a burst of orange light. Every shield their eyes while Kero and Yue came rushing in.  
  
" What happened?" Kero asked anxiously.  
  
Miiko rubbed her eyes and smiled, " Guys, I think we had found the seventh ring-bearer."  
  
//  
  
//  
  
XiaoBai: FINALLY!! It is DONE! YES! This is something like a separated section kind of chapter. Anyway, hope you guys like it!  
  
Kero: *Rolls eyes* You took long enough.  
  
XiaoBai: Hey! I had a lot of stories to finish, okay? Besides, I still had my holiday homework to deal with! What do you expect me to do, eh?  
  
Kero: *Sigh * Okay, okay. Fine with me. Oh yeah, why is there less appearance of me? Huh? And why am I afraid of water?! And Sakura DID not makes me sleep to bath me!  
  
XiaoBai: You complain some more and I'll kill you in the story.  
  
Kero: Okay! Anyway, it is time for.....KERO-CHAN CHECK!!  
  
Today, we shall talk about the grades of magic then. As you can read from what Eriol had said, the various grades of magic are: S, A, B, C, D and E. Grade S is the greatest, of course and so on. Now let us see what grades our heroes and the other people are.  
  
Sakura: B- middle class Syaoran: B- first class (He had learnt his Ultimate spell. Read Chapter 6) Tomoyo: B- middle class Eriol: B- middle class Aiko: Unknown Miiko: Unknown David and Umisa: Unknown The guardians: B- first class  
  
Dark Lord: S- middle class (He is one powerful guy) Elvis: A- low-class Florianda: A- low class  
  
Okay, now what is going to happen next? Will our heroes manage to defeat their three powerful enemies? Find out in the following chapters!  
  
XiaoBai: Okay. Now that is done, can you guys guess how is Umisa related to Eriol? And I wanna thank the following people:  
  
Pika: Well, you are actually correct. You know, I went to read my stories over again, and I found out that it is rather silly. That's why I begin trying to make it, um, un-sillier? Ah well, thank you for your comment, though. ^_^ I appreciate it!  
  
Animecrazy: Well......this is sort of a crossover. At least, that is what I had intended to be. ^^; My sis suggested that I do crossover with many other manga. But after that, I found out that it gives no plot. Anyway, thanks for your review! I love it!  
  
MapleCharisma: Well, I'll like to write an anti-S/S or anti-E/T. But I just can't bear myself to do it, or at least I can't think what to write and how to write it. And, SS and ET are not annoy, girl! ^_^ Just kidding. And your reviews are not bad at all!! *nods* I love your reviews man! Thanks anyway for reading this.  
  
Cherry Lee: Ooohh!!! I so love you so much!!! Thank you for reviewing my other stories too!! ^_^ I was actually wondering whether I should rewrite this or take it down, but you encourage me to go on!! ^_^ Love you so much!  
  
Lotus fyre faerie: Azn-chan!! Thank you for your review!! Don't worry, I'll try and post the next chapter up soon!!  
  
The Evil One: Thank you for you comments!! ^_^ Thank you so much!!  
  
Some one (barhia@yahoo.com): Thank you for your review!! Sorry for the waiting, anyway. Hope you will like this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you guys, once again. Hope you'll review this chapter!! Wait, REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Kero: Remember to review. And stay tune for the next chapter where there'll be more action, more adventure and more fun!  
  
XiaoBai and Kero: So till next time, same story, same author and different chapter! HON NA NA!!!!!!! 


End file.
